


Lucky I'm in Love With My Best Friend

by GreenGlitchBitch



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Septiplier AWAY!, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: Jack visits Mark in LA for a week, and is staying in his house! Will their feelings blossom into a relationship, or will Jack leave, words left unsaid? Just a work of fiction, not based on real life. Don't ask for smut, never writing it. There are plenty of other smutty fics on here. Constructive criticism is welcome, but don't bother hating, I don't care. Anyway, enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Septiplier fic, just Jack and Mark. Still working on it, first few chapters are kinda slow, first two just lead up to the plot itself. They go over Mark and Jack's relationship over the years, and how their feelings developed. Chapter one is all about Jack's point of view. Hope you enjoy!!!

Jack was more excited than he had been all year. He had been packing for this trip for three days. Everything was in order, tickets bought, plans made, videos prepped. He couldn’t wait to spend an entire week in LA with his best friend/crush Mark. He hasn’t seen Mark in person since Pax. Jack missed him like mad, and couldn’t wait for his flight. And though he would never admit it to anyone, he was in love with his best friend. Nobody could know, but Jack. Especially Mark. Jack loved everything about Mark, his actions, the way he spoke, his gorgeous red floof. Jack loved it all. He wasn’t even sure when it began. He had a feeling it began years ago. Before his channel even started. Back when Jack watched Mark’s videos. Then it was just a shameless crush. Then, when Mark followed Jack on Twitter, Jack’s heart almost exploded. And that had only been the beginning.  
Next thing Jack knew, he and Mark were recording a video together. Jack had felt giddy the entire recording. When recording was over, Jack could not stop thanking Mark for the opportunity to record a video. Then, after months of skyping, and more collabs, Jack and Mark finally met in real life. It was Jack’s first time at a convention. He even got to sit in the front row at Mark’s panel with Bob and Wade. To top everything off, not only did he get to join them for dinner, but he and Mark were staying in the same hotel! But the trip hadn’t been all fun. On the last day, Jack and Mark went back to their hotel. Mark had to leave early the next day, so this was going to be goodbye for Jack, until he was back in Ireland. Jack had wanted to show his appreciation for the opportunity Mark had given him. But as they got to the elevator, there was another man. What was meant to be an appreciative farewell, became a quick hug, and a rushed goodbye. When Jack had gotten back to his hotel room, all he felt was a feeling of fucking up.  
When Jack got back to Ireland, he made a vlog about his weekend, and as he spoke about his “failed” show of appreciation, he began to tear up and cry. Mark often told him after that video was uploaded that Jack’s appreciation had in no way gone unnoticed. The next time Jack and Mark met in real life was Pax 2015. By then, Jack’s feelings for Mark had grown into so much more than a stupid crush. On the panel he, Felix and Ken had, Mark was allowed to join. The whole of the panel was Jack and Mark flirting, and Jack loved every minute of it. At one point, Jack and Mark even held hands for about 5 seconds, and Jack’s head almost exploded. But Jack’s favorite part of that panel was when Mark said, “Septiplier Away” in a deep gruff voice. Jack could barely control himself. His heart beat against his chest like he had never felt before. He managed to calm himself and say, “Good god”.  
Then on the next day, Jack was allowed to join Mark’s panel with Bob and Wade. It was the most fun he’d had in awhile. He and Mark continued flirting, and Jack even got to admit, shamelessly, that of the other three, he would cuddle Mark. But to Jack, the best part of the panel was when he fake proposed to Mark. Even though he knew it was fake, he could feel his heartbeat quicken. He couldn’t help it. He was down on one knee, miming opening a ring box in front of the man he loved. Sure, he felt a bit down when rejected, but it was all in good fun.  
Now after a three year friendship, Jack was preparing for another trip. But this wasn’t for a convention. Jack was going to hang out with Mark. No worrying about Youtube and their channels. Just two friends having fun. And Jack was determined to do so. He even considered confessing his love for Mark, before deciding against it. He had a vary lasting relationship with Mark as friends, and he feared that if he told Mark his true feelings, he would lose Mark forever. Jack would rather just be stuck as Mark’s friend, then lose his friendship forever. As Jack sat at the airport thinking, he heard his plane arrive. He gathered his stuff, got to the plane, and sat in his seat, anxious and heart pounding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just kinda going over Mark's side of his relationship with Jack. Still kinda slow, up to bout chapter 4, things are kinda slow. I really like this chapter, of the first two, this is my more favored. Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack visits Mark in LA for a week, and is staying in his house! Will their feelings blossom into a relationship, or will Jack leave, words left unsaid? Just a work of fiction, not based on real life. I don't hate Signe or Amy, they are awesome women! So im not going to include them in this, it's just respectful to me. Don't ask for smut, never writing it. There are plenty of other smutty fics on here. Constructive criticism is welcome, but don't bother hating, I don't care. Anyway, enjoy!

Mark could not wait for Jack’s plane to land. For a week now, Mark had been anxiously awaiting the arrival of his best friend and crush. Mark couldn’t help that he was in love with his best friend. He would never tell anyone, not even his closest friends. And Jack could never know. As Mark pulled into the airport, he thought about how this feeling came into being. It all started when he found Jack’s channel. He had found this small gaming channel by the name of “Jacksepticeye”, and he had decided to check out his videos. What he saw was an adorable, energetic Irishman. He was actually really funny. Mark just couldn’t stop watching. He watched everyday, before he decided to follow him on Twitter. Before Mark knew it, he and Jack were recording a video together. Mark had such a fun time with the Irishman, playing Gmod together. When recording was over, Jack couldn’t stop thanking Mark for this chance to play a game with one of his idols.  
Mark just couldn't help but smile at this adorable man. When Mark uploaded the video, Jack even commented, thanking him for the opportunity, and saying how much of an awesome time he had. When Mark had seen that, he smiled for hours. He even commented on Jack’s upload, saying how much fun it was. They skyped on and off for sometime, then Pax came up. Mark was ecstatic that Jack had said he was going. He would finally get to meet Jack in person. When the time finally came for them to meet, the first thing Mark saw about Jack was his beautiful eyes. Mark was just short of hypnotized about how calming they were to look at. Mark felt so peaceful, looking into Jack’s eyes. He could have stared into those eyes forever. And sure, he had seen Jack’s eyes when they skyped, and when they recorded videos together, but nothing could compare to the real thing. The camera’s never did Jack’s eyes any justice for how beautiful and hypnotic they were.  
All they did was hang out together. When Mark’s panel with Bob and Wade came up, Jack sat in the front row. Every time Mark looked over at Jack, he had a big smile on his face. Mark felt his heartbeat quicken every time he looked at Jack. When Jack joined everyone for dinner, Mark could see that Jack was giddy as a schoolboy, to corn a phrase. On the last day of Pax, Jack and Mark went back to their hotel. Mark could tell that Jack wanted a good sendoff. But, lo and behold, there was another man in the elevator. What Mark had expected to be a lasting farewell, had turned into a hug and a quick goodbye. Mark was positive that Jack was downtrodden about the goodbye.   
When Mark got back home, he saw that Jack had uploaded a video about the weekend. Mark decided to watch it, hoping that Jack enjoyed Pax. But by the end of the video, Jack had begun to tear up. As Mark watched, he felt so bad that Jack had felt that he missed his chance for an appreciative farewell. As the video continued, and Jack was wiping his eyes, so was Mark. But Mark in no way agreed with Jack when he claimed that he “fucked up” his chance. When Mark heard Jack that he had been calm and collected, Mark knew damn well that Jack was lying. He couldn’t help but laugh at Jack’s claim.  
Then Mark made his own video on how Pax went, and he spent a good five minutes talking about Jack. He couldn’t help it. He had nothing to say but good things about Jack. The next time they met in real life, was Pax 2015. Mark was so excited to see Jack outside of a computer screen again. At this point, Mark had more than a juvenile crush on Jack. When he got to be on a panel with Jack, Felix, and Ken when he wasn’t even supposed to be there. He felt so happy that he got to spend time on stage with Jack. They flirted so much on that panel, Mark almost couldn’t take it. And when he suggested they do a hand hug, he began blushing profusely when the hand hug turned into them holding hands.  
Then on Mark’s panel with Bob and Wade, he managed to get Jack on, much to his own joy. That panel was filled with flirting and jokes. Then a question about who of the other three Mark would cuddle with, he shamelessly fought over Jack with Bob. Jack even pulled of a smug, sexy look that made Mark’s heart skip a beat. Then Jack cupped his hand over his mike and whispered, “I might choose Maerk.” Mark’s heart could not take it. The biggest smile on his face and he was blushing like mad. Mark’s favorite part of the panel though was when Jack fake proposed. As Jack got down on one knee, Mark instinctively put his hands over his mouth in shock. He so badly wanted to say yes. But to keep up with joking aspect of it, he refused. His heart even broke a little inside, when watched Jack act heartbroken at the refusal to his fake proposal. Mark felt bad, until he heard Jack laughing at Wade’s attempt to fake comfort him.  
Now after a three year friendship, Mark felt so much more for Jack than a juvenile crush. He was in love with his best friend. And it was killing him inside. He so badly wanted to tell Jack how much he loved him. He wanted to scream it for the whole world to hear. But he knew he couldn’t. He knew that if he told Jack, he would be rejected. And it hurt so bad. It hurt so bad to know the one he loves will never return his feeling. Mark spent so many nights crying over Jack. Wishing with all his might that he could just tell Jack how much he loves him. To be able to hold Jack in his arms, to cuddle him, to be with him forever, without shame of his feelings. As Mark sat in the airport waiting to hear Jack’s flight be called for arrival, he began to slightly tear up thinking of all this. Then he heard Jack’s flight called in for arrival. He dried his eyes, stood up, and began to search for green hair. When he saw the green head, he called out Jack’s name. He saw Jack turn to see him and begin running towards him. Mark began running as well. They met in the middle in a warm embracing hug, and as Mark felt Jack’s warmth against him in the hug, he felt happier than he had in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack finally get to Mark's house, and stuff happens! Relationships spread! Adorableness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a chapter with actual dialouge in it! This was actually the first dialouge chapter I ever wrote, with the exception of a forgotten multi chapter and a one shot, but my friend edited the one, and the forgotten multi chapter is over a year old. Still gonna leave you dangling with a few glimpses of cute stuff. I swear, it gets incredibly adorable, which is wierd, because I'm not that good a writer! Trust me, soon, it's gonna get really cute! I have up to chapter 8 finished already, but I'll probably only do a chapter every couple of days, just to not overload you with this fic. This chapters ok, I wrote it when I was still discovering my writing style, which I feel like I found at this point, but hope you like it anyway.Anyway no smue, don't ask, not happening. Constructive criticism is always welcome, just don't leave hate, I don't care. Out of respect for Jack, Mark, Amy and Signe, I'm not including Any and Signe, and this is only a work of fiction. Anyway, enjoy!!

Jack POV:

Jack felt so at home in the hug, he didn’t want to let go. But, any longer, and the hug would have gotten awkward. He reluctantly let go of the man he loved, and stood back to take him in. ‘He looks good.’Jack thought. ‘Hwy does he always look so good?’  
“Look at you, man! Not much has changed wit you, has it?”, he asked.   
“Nah, man. Still got my devilishly good looks!”, Mark said smugly, smoothing his hair back. “Same goes to you, though. Still looking like a leprechaun, I see.”  
“Ya foocker! At least leprechaun is in!”, Jack said, slapping Mark on the arm, laughing all the while. “And green is a way cooler color than red!”  
“You aren’t wrong, in terms of the color wheel.”, Mark replied, still smiling. “Let’s fight about who’s hair is better than who’s on the way to my house. Don’t want people’s heads to blow up over the amount of awesome in the airport, do we?”, Mark joked.  
“True, they can’t handle all this boss!”, Jack shouted. “But, we should go back ta your house. I’m starvin’!”  
“We can drop your stuff off at my house, and decide where to go eat, if that works for you”, Mark suggested.  
“That works perfectly!” Off we go! Booper Dooper!”, Jack shouted, and ran off like a child arms in the air. He and Mark unintentionally had started a race through the airport to see who could get to Mark’s car first. Even though Jack had gotten a head start, he didn’t know which car was Mark’s, so Mark beat him to the correct car. They put Jack’s luggage in the back, and drove off.  
“So, how’ve you been, Jack?”, Mark asked.  
“I’ve been really good, Maerk! Been waitin’ for this trip since you suggested it! I mean, bein’ at home, and playin’ games all day for a job is fon and all, but it can get lonely sometimes.” He replied. “Hwat about you? Been doin’ good wit the ol’ Teamiplier?”  
“Oh yeah!” Mark replied. “ We’ve been working on some top secret projects, that are strictly hush. Can’t even tell you! If I did, I’d have to kill you!”  
“Kill me?! I’m lovely!” Jack replied, miming hurt. “ ‘Sides, If I went, you would only have Bob ta help you make fon o’ Wade! It helps ta have an Irish twist when insultin’ people!”  
“True, but I still can’t tell you” Mark replied. Jack pouted a bit, but it was all in good fun. Soon, they pulled into Mark’s driveway, and pulled Jack’s stuff out of the back.  
“Welcome to my humble abode!” Mark said, bowing to Jack, as he opened the front door for him. As soon as Jack walked into the house, he was tackled by a golden floof. “Chica!” he said. “I missed ya, girl! Such a good puppo!” he said, as he pet Chica. She was just as happy to see him, as he was her.   
“Aww, Chica-Bica missed her potato chew toy!” Mark said, laughing at Jack on the floor with Chica on his chest.  
“Shut up! Just cause your jealous that Chica loves me more.” Jack replied, laughing with Mark. He managed to get Chica off him, and get up, with some degree of difficulty, but he managed all the same. Chica ran all around him and Mark, so happy to have more people to play with.  
“So, am I stayin’ in the same room? Or have you prepared your kitchen cabinet for a sack o’ potatoes?” Jack asked, jokingly.  
“Unfortunately for the cabinet, yes, you are staying in the same room. Shame though, the cabinet was hoping to have some potatoes instead of junk, for a change.”, Mark replied, laughing along with Jack.  
Next thing either of them knew, Chica had gotten so excited , circling them, that she nudged the two of them into each other, making Jack’s face just inches from Mark’s. Jack could feel his face heat up, as he stared into Mark’s eyes. He so badly wanted to close the space between them, but instead, to hide his blush, he backed away from Mark, and awkwardly look around the room. He looked back at Mark, who had been doing the same thing, and could have sworn Mark’s cheeks had a slight red tint to them as well, but it was probably his eyes going crazy.  
“Well,” Mark said, breaking the awkward silence, “Let’s get your shit to your room.”  
“Ok” Jack replied. At that, he grabbed his stuff, and followed Mark to the guest room. ‘Damn it, Chica! I know you didn’t mean it, but hwy did you do that?’ Jack thought to himself. ‘Now I have ta live wit the memory of his face so close to mine for the rest o’ the week!’  
Jack followed Mark to the guest room, that would accommodate him for the next week. It was a nice sized room, with a good-sized bed, a closet, and against a wall was a desk for a computer to be placed there. Behind the desk was a wheely chair. There was a clothing drawer near the desk.The sheets on the bed were clean and neatly placed on the bed.  
“Hope this meets all your standards for the week, sir”, Mark said jokingly, bowing again.  
“Oh no! You’re meeting all of my standards!” Jack replied using his fabulous Papyrus voice. Mark started laughing, Jack joining in, not long after. Mark sat on the bed, and gestured to the closet and clothes drawer.  
“The closet and clothes drawers are free for you to use all week. Don’t want your clothes to stay in a suitcase all week long. I know you probably recorded enough videos for the week, and then some, but if you need to use my recording room to record anymore videos, just in case, please, feel free to do so. We can even record a few collabs together, if you want. If you brought your own computer, which you probably did, and a camera, you can use that desk” Mark gestured to the desk, “If you want. Make yourself at home, after all, you are staying here for the next week. Wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable in the house you are staying in for the next seven da-” Jack cut Mark off by pulling him into another hug.   
He couldn’t help it, he was just so happy. His best friend and the man he was in love with was allowing him to stay in his home for an entire week, and even offered to let him use his recording room, if he needed. He felt Mark wrap his arms around him in return. Jack once again felt the warmth that he had felt when he had hugged Mark earlier.  
For some reason, still in the hug, Jack began to cry. He put his face into Mark’s chest, and allowed himself to cry. He felt Mark let him go, and grab his shoulders.  
“Jack, what’s wrong? Did I say something? If you feel like I am forcing you to do anything you don’t want to, you just have to tell me”, Mark said in a worried voice.  
“No, nothin’ like that!” Jack replied, tears still in his eyes. “It’s jus’ that, I was once a huge fanboy o’ yours. I mean, you are one o’ the main reasons I started Youtube. Back then, I would have died o’ shock if I ever got ta meet you, and here I am, stayin’ in your house for a week, now your best friend! I just can’t believe it!” Jack could hear Mark begin to laugh, and he looked up, to see Mark with a big smile on his face. “Wut?”, Jack asked.  
“Here I thought you were sad about something I said or did, and you were just awestruck at how far we’ve gone as friends! Believe it or not, I am so happy to have you in my life!”, Jack looked at Mark in shock. “I mean, you bring so much joy into each day, you give as much as you can in everything you do! When I first met you, I saw an ambitious young man, ready to do anything, 100%! And that carries on, to this day! If anything, it’s increased! You are a little ball of energy and positivity! You make any bad day amazingly awesome! There are days when I feel down, then I think of you, or I watch some of your videos, and I just get a surge of energy and positivity! And, I can’t imagine life without you!”  
“Maerk, I can’t believe I help you in that way!”, Jack replied. “I’ve always looked at you as the positive one! You just want ta do good in the wurld, in the best ways possible! You’re a big inspiration for me, and you accepted me so quickly! I’m grateful for everyday that wer friends!”  
As Jack spoke, he noticed Mark was leaning closer to him, so close in fact that their chests were touching. He could feel the blush coming back, and didn’t care. He began to lean in closer as well, until there was only a few inches between them. Jack placed his hands around Mark’s shoulders, and could feel Mark’s hands slide down to his back. Just as Jack was about to close the space between them, a loud bark was heard from Chica.  
He and Mark looked in the direction of the guest room door, and heard a voice calling out.  
“Mark?! It’s Ethan and Tyler! We just wanted to see if Jack was here yet, and say hi!” Jack rolled his eyes, and looked back at Mark, realizing that he was still holding him. Mark looked back at him for a second, then his eyes grew wide, realizing the same. They both separated, and Mark went to greet Ethan and Tyler, and Jack went to unpack his clothes, blushing a brighter red than Mark’s hair. And unbeknownst to Jack, Mark looked the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

Marks POV:

Mark’s face was the reddest it had ever been, as he went to greet Ethan and Tyler.  
“Hey guys! How’ve you been?” Mark asked, giving both men a hug.  
“Good!” both men answer.  
“Hey, why’s your face all red, Mark?” Ethan asked smiling. Mark hadn’t realized that his face was still red. He quickly thought up an excuse.  
“Oh...uh, I was working out.”  
“Is Jack here already?” Tyler asked, with a look that could almost be described as smug. Mark blushed a little brighter as he thought about what he and Jack had almost done.  
“Yeah, Jack’s here already. He’s in the guest room unpacking” Mark replied, trying not to act out of the ordinary at the mention of Jack. Ethan and Tyler looked at each other knowingly, almost amused.   
Chica came bounding over, overjoyed by the sight of Ethan and Tyler. Ethan knelt down and pet Chica all over, just as happy to see her as she was him.   
“Chica! Hello puppo!” Ethan said, as Chica sat happily next to him.  
“She certainly is happy to see her favorite Blue Boy!” Mark said, smiling.   
“Hey, hwat ta hell is everybody yellin’ fer? Nobody panic, ok! Jack’s here!” Jack said, entering the living room, in a fake sense of royalty.  
“Unfortunately for us, you mean” Mark said, making fun of Jack. Jack slapped Mark on the arm, no intent to hurt, in fake shock.  
“Fock you! I’m fabulous!” Jack replied to Mark in fake anger.  
“Green Bean!” Ethan said happily, standing up to get a hug.  
“Blue Boy!” Jack said, walking toward Ethan, and giving him a hug.  
“So, what should we do today?” Mark asked as Jack and Ethan ended the hug, and Jack walked over and stood next to him. “Wouldn’t want the Green Bean here to get bored on his first day, now would we?” Mark said, ruffling Jack’s hair with a laugh.  
“Fock off, Maerk!” Jack yelled, laughing along with Mark. He looked over at Ethan and Tyler, seeing that they were both smiling and laughing as well.  
“Well, I have some videos to record and edit, so I’m gonna be busy today” Ethan said, not exactly sounding disappointed.  
“And I have some errands to run all around the city, so I’m busy too. Just came to pop in and say hi to Jack” Tyler said, also not sounding that disappointed about being busy.  
“Guess it’s just you two, then” Ethan said, with a smug grin on his face. Mark blushed a little wondering what Ethan was insinuating.  
“Better get going! Lot’s to do today, right Ethan?” Tyler said, nudging Ethan with his elbow.  
“Yeah, I gotta get to recording! Can I get a ride, Tyler?” Ethan asked, picking up on what Tyler was referring to.  
“‘Course! Best to leave these two alone to plan their activities for today. Bye Mark! Bye Jack!” Tyler said, heading to the door, waving bye.  
“Bye, guys! Have fun!” Ethan said, doing the same.  
Mark and Jack watched, saying bye, and waving as well. As soon as the door closed behind Ethan and Tyler, Mark was blushing, recalling how close he had gotten to Jack in the guest room. What can we do today? I hadn’t planned anything we could do! Maybe Jack has an idea what he wants to do.  
“So...any ideas on what you want to do today, Jack?” Mark asked, hoping Jack knew what to do.  
“Nah. Hwatever you wanna do, I’m fine doin’”Jack said, sounding excited.  
Well, I’m fucked! Mark thought. I guess, the only place that comes to mind automatically would be a second trip for him, but he might enjoy it. He did last time.  
“Okay, here’s an idea, but it’s a surprise. We can stop for food, if you want, or if you’re hungry. Does that sound good?” Mark asked, hoping Jack was fine with it, because it was the only idea he had.  
“Tat sounds awesome! I am kinda hungry, but not tat much” Jack said, looking even more excited at the prospect of a surprise.  
“You got it, bud! Let me just grab my phone, wallet and keys, then we can go” Mark said, ecstatic that he didn’t have to come up with another idea.

*Le time skip, because I can*

Mark and Jack had gotten a quick bite to eat, stopping at a Starbucks to get some food, and Jack got a coffee. They had been driving for about 30 minutes, talking and joking the whole way. Mark was really happy to enjoy so much time with just Jack. Jack had gotten more and more curious as the drive went on, continuously asking where they were going. Everytime he asked, Mark simply smiled at him and told him to be patient.  
“Maerk, I can’t wait any longer! Hwere are we goin’?” Jack asked, almost bursting with excitement.  
“Like I said the last 20 times, you have to wait and see. We should have about 5 minutes left to go. Surely you can wait 5 minutes?” Mark said, giggling at how adorable Jack was. Before long, they finally got really close to their destination, and Jack began to jump up and down as he saw where they were going.  
“Disneyland!? And here I tought we wer goin’ ta a remote part o’ ta desert so you could bury me!” Jack said, laughing from the excitement.  
“I would never do anything like that! I’m too handsome for prison” Mark said, smoothing out his hair, a fake smug expression on his face.  
Soon, they reached the parking lot, and Mark had to practically hold Jack back from jumping out of the car. He eventually found a place to park, and followed Jack to the entrance. (Fair warning, I have no idea what the hell Disneyland actually looks like. I have never been in my life. So bear with me if a lot is really wrong.)  
Mark finally caught up with Jack, and they waited in line to pay to enter.  
“I know we already came for your birthday, but I wanted to spend the day here with just you. Sure, our friends are awesome to hang out with, but we can still have fun here, just us two” Mark said, looking at Jack. Jack looked back, a huge smile on his face. They finally made it to the front of the line, and Jack made for his wallet to pay for his ticket.  
“Put that away, Jack” Mark said, seeing this. “I’m paying.”  
“Maerk, you don’t have to do that! I can pay fer meself” Jack said, amazed that Mark would pay for them both.  
“I don’t have to, but I want to. I brought you here, it was my idea, I’m going--” Mark was interrupted by Jack pulling him into a tight hug.  
“I don’t deserve a friend like you!” Jack said, obviously elated to have such a friend as Mark.  
Mark paid, and together he and Jack walked into the park. Jack could barely contain his excitement, looking around like an excited child. As he saw the tall rides though, his smile visibly extinguished slightly, but returned, when he realized that he stopped smiling. But, the slight change didn’t go unnoticed by Mark. Mark realized what Jack was looking at, took Jack’s hand and squeezed slightly, as a sort of reassurance to his best friend. Jack looked up at him, and smiled sweetly.  
“It’s ok. We don’t have to go on the tall rides, if you don’t want, Jack” Mark said, smiling back at Jack.  
“No Maerk, I should be fine. I’m not gonna spoil your fun by bein’ scared” Jack replied, obviously not wanting Mark to miss out on a fun day.  
“Are you sure? It’s your fun too, Jack. It won’t spoil my fun if we don’t go on the bigger rides. I would rather you have a fun time by not being scared” Mark said, with a slight tone of concern to Jack’s well being.  
“I’m sure. You brought me here, the least I can do is not spoil your fun” Jack said, giving Mark a kind, warm smile.  
“Ok, fine. But if you feel scared on the rides, I’m here. Just tell me, and I’ll comfort you” Mark said, hoping to be able be some sort of help to his friend, if he ever got scared.  
“Ok, that works fer me. You get ta ride te bigger rides, and I can have a sense o comfort if I need it” Jack said, sounding more relieved than he had been before.

*Another time skip cause I don’t wanna describe Disneyland*

Soon Mark and Jack had decided to leave and went back to Mark’s house. Mark, knowing Jack would be hungry after a long day of not having much to eat because of the fun they had, decided to make dinner. He wanted Jack to feel at home, so he decided an Irish dish would be good. He had even gone out a few days before Jack arrived to pick up the ingredients.  
“So, hwat are you cookin’ fer dinner, Chefiplier?” Jack asked, entering the kitchen.  
“Well, I figured since you’re staying here for the next week, might as well make it like home for you. I decided to make Corned beef and cabbage for the little leprechaun” Mark said with a smile.  
“Tat sounds awesome! I love corned beef and cabbage! Do you want any help?” Jack asked, going to wash his hands in the kitchen sink.  
“No, I got it. Thank you though” Mark said, smiling at how willing Jack was to help.  
“Ok. But, I’ll sit here and DJ, so you don’t get lonely” Jack said, pulling out his phone.  
Mark and Jack talked and joked for a while, music playing in the background. Then a slow, melodic song that Mark recognized as Vera Lynn singing We’ll Meet Again began to play. Jack made to change the song, but Mark stopped him.  
“May I have this dance?” Mark asked Jack, holding out his hand. Jack paused and looked at Mark, amused and slightly taken aback, but seemingly happy, nonetheless.  
“Glady” Jack said, as he took Mark’s hand, and stepped closer to him. Jack put his arms over Mark’s shoulders, Mark put his arms around Jack’s waist, and they just swayed in place. Mark was blushing thinking about how close he was to Jack. He looked down, and Jack was looking up at him. Mark thought he saw the pink tinge return to Jack’s cheeks, but he couldn’t be sure in the light. As the song continued, Jack moved closer, and put his head on Mark’s shoulder, letting out a sigh of contentment. Mark could feel his blush grow warmer, as he laid his head on Jack’s shoulder in return.   
Mark wanted to live in this moment forever, but the song ended all too quickly for him. As the last notes of the song began to play, he felt Jack lift his head off his shoulder, and lifted his head in response. Mark looked into the blue pools of his best friends eyes, and was overwhelmed by a strong sense of love. He began to lean in towards Jack’s face, and saw that Jack was moving closer to him. Their faces were inches apart as the last note of the song rang out. Just as Mark was about to close the space between him, he smelled something start to burn.   
“Shit!” Mark screamed, remembering he had neglected the corned beef. He quickly ran over to the meal and managed to save it. A blush rising high on his face, he turned back to look at Jack only to see that Jack was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack POV:  
Did tat just happen? Did I almos’ kiss my best friend again? Jack thought, as he entered his room, closed the door and sat with his back against it. God, I forgot tat song was on my phone! If things weren’t awkward before, tey sure will be now!  
He sat with his back against the door for a few minutes, taking deep breaths and replaying what had just happened, in his head on repeat. The sense of peace he felt, placing his head on Mark’s shoulder, the wanting to never move from that position, the feeling of having his face inches from the man he loves. As Jack sat there, he heard a light knock on the door.  
“Jack? Are you in here?” Jack could hear Mark say softly against the door. Jack quickly stood up.  
“Yeah, I’m in here” Jack said, smoothing out his jeans.  
“Are you ok? Did I do anything wrong?” Jack could hear Mark ask, obviously worried about him. Jack opened the door, to see Mark standing close to the door, a worried look on his face.  
“No, you’re fine. I just remembered that I missed somethin’ hwile I was unpackin’. Went ta unpack it before I forgot again” Jack said, coming up with a lie quickly. Mark’s expression seemed to soften upon hearing that. Jack’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of Mark giving him a soft smile.  
“OK. I just wanted to make sure that you were all right. If you ever need to get something off your chest, I am always there for you” Mark said, pulling Jack into an encouraging hug. Jack blushed when Mark gave him the hug, thinking about what he should get off his chest.  
Do I tell ‘im? How would he react? I don’t wanna lose him because my feelins came between us. No, I would rater live without his love, if it means tat I don’t lose him.  
“Thank you, Maerk. I’ll remember tat when I need a good friend to talk to. But, you don’t have ta worry ‘bout me” Jack said when Mark released him.  
“But I do, Jack. You’re my best friend. I care about you, more than you might think” Mark said, with a heavy tone of seriousness.   
“I don’t want to think that you are suffering in silence, when I could help you. I don’t want you to think that you are alone in this. If I lost you, I don’t know what I would do. You mean so much to me. Don’t ever shy away from asking me for help if you need it. I will always be there” Mark said, gently cupping Jack’s face with his hands. Jack could see that Mark had begun to tear up, obviously very passionate about the well being of his friends. Jack had also begun to cry, hearing the passion in Mark’s voice.   
“Oh Jack, I’m sorry. I just want to make sure that you will always be safe and happy” Mark said, reaching his thumb up and wiping away one of Jack’s tears, before pulling him into another comforting hug.  
“Maerk, I’m not cryin’ because I’m sad, I’m cryin’ because I am so happy to have a friend like you. You go out o’ your way ta make sure everyone else is happy. I’m just so glad to have you as a friend” Jack said, smiling up at Mark.  
“I’m glad to have you in my life too, Jack. Don’t ever hesitate to call me when you need me. I will always be here. Now let’s go to the table. Dinners ready” Mark said, drying Jack’s eyes and giving him one more hug before going to the kitchen to set up the table.  
God, tat was a very intimate moment! Ugh god, hwy do I love this man? How is it physically possible ta be such a carin’ person? Jack thought, as he walked to the kitchen. Mark had just finished setting up the table, and motioned for Jack to join him. Jack sat down next to Mark, and began to eat. They joked around for a while before Mark changed the subject.  
“So, what do you want to do tomorrow? There isn’t much I can think of, but we can look something up to do in late June in LA” Mark asked.  
“I dunno. Maybe we can record some collabs or stupid challenges, like seven second challenge or improv games! We can even call in Ethan an’ Tyler, if ya want” Jack said, thinking of what to do.  
“That works for me! Do you want to record any video games, or would you rather just do challenges? I’m fine either way, because they are both fun to me. And we can bring over Ethan and Tyler” Mark said, with utmost enthusiasm about having a fun day. Soon after, they both finished dinner and decided to watch a movie. They both decided on Tobey Maguire Spiderman. Both Jack and Mark settled on the couch relatively next to each other. As the movie progressed however, Jack began to fall asleep and rested his head on Mark’s shoulder.  
Though, truthfully, Jack wasn’t really asleep. Just faking to see what would happen. He heard Mark grab the TV remote, turn off the TV and promptly set the remote back on the coffee table. The next thing he knew, he was being lifted in the air, Mark supporting his back and legs, bridal style. He heard Mark turn into the hallway and open a door. Next thing he felt was being placed on a soft surface, a bed.   
Mark tucked him in, obviously deciding not to change him. Then something happened that Jack didn’t expect. He felt a growing weight on the left side of the bed as Mark sat down and move his hair gently out of his face, and stroke his cheek lovingly.  
“So adorable. How have I fallen so hard for this crazy, loud Irishman?” Jack heard Mark ask himself, his heart beating a mile a minute. Jack was half hoping Mark would lie down next to him, but instead, Jack could feel the weight on the bed lift up, telling him that Mark had stood up. But just before Mark left, Jack felt the most unexpected thing ever. Mark leaned down and kissed Jack on the cheek, before whispering, “Goodnight, Jack.”  
With that, Jack could hear the door close behind Mark. When Jack knew the coast was clear, he opened his eyes. In a sense of shock and disbelief, he put his hand gently to his cheek and smiled.  
He kissed me! He actually kissed me on the cheek! Jack thought, not knowing what to do, but blush and silently giggle. He remembered that he was in street clothes, and got out of bed, promptly putting on his pyjamas, and getting back to bed. He smuggled up to the pillows as he remembered what Mark had done for him in the past five minutes. With the final memory of the feeling of Mark kissing his cheek, Jack finally drifted into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack’s POV  
Jack woke up the next morning in his bed to the smell of something in the kitchen and the sound of music playing from the kitchen. He quickly got out of bed and left his room. He walked into the kitchen to find Mark still in his pyjamas, making pancakes and dancing to the music. Jack sat at the table, watching Mark dance, blushing slightly. He started to giggle, and Mark jumped in surprise. He turned to face Jack.  
“Good mornin’! Nice dancin’!” Jack said to Mark, laughing loudly at how high Mark jumped.  
“Good morning, Jack! I didn’t know you’d woken up!” Mark said, a hand over his chest, breathing heavily from being scared.  
“Just did, actually. Came in here, cause I smelled breakfast” Jack said, only giggling now. “Tought I might as well give you a bit o’ a shock to get yer heart pompin’.”  
“And you succeeded beautifully!” Mark said, smiling all the same.  
“Glad I can help! So, hwat’s fer breakfast, oh mighty Chefiplier?” Jack asked, walking over to the stove that Mark was standing by.  
“Why pancakes and bacon, of course! What do you have for breakfast in Ireland, potatoes with a side of potato?” Mark said, jokingly to Jack.  
“Yes. You have perfectly described te Irish breakfast!” Jack said, giggling again.  
“Well, It’s almost done, so you sit your Irish ass down at the table, and I’ll get you your food” Mark said, smiling along with Jack. Jack sat down at the table per Mark’s request. Not long after, Mark returned with two plates, both with pancakes and bacon. He also had butter and maple syrup that he set on the table in front of them. Mark took the seat next to Jack, and they both dug into their pancakes. Chica, sensing there was food nearby, came to the table and began to beg for some food. Neither Mark nor Jack gave in to her floofy cuteness, but both gave her pets. Jack thought about how happy Mark was with Chica around, and wished that he could have an animal in his house.  
“Hwat’s it like havin’ a dog around te house? Definitely have a happy face greetin’ ya every mornin’” Jack said, petting Chica happily.  
“Yeah, it’s really fun, getting to have another living creature in my house. Certainly cuts out the loneliness that can seep in when you live alone. Have you gotten a dog yet? I know you were talking about wanting one” Mark said, looking up at Jack curiously.  
“Nah, I haven’t got one yet. I still want one, but my landlord won’t allow pets in te apartments, wit te exception o’ service animals. Still, wish I could get a dog. My apartment gets pretty lonely, just me. Probably would help destroy te loneliness, though” Jack said, looking slightly forlorn at the thought of not being able to have a dog. “Been really lonely since my last relationship fell trough. But, tat was a hwile back, at least six months ago. And they weren’t te right person fer me” Jack added, regretting it immediately, as Mark began to start a new topic.  
“Yeah, it sucks when a relationship falls through. How were they the wrong person? If you don’t mind my asking” Mark said, looking curious.  
“They...he...we jus’ kinda fell apart. He claimed I was spending more time on Youtube an’ recordin’ videos tan wit him. He supported me, but he just didn’t approve of te amount o’ time I was spendin’ away from ‘im. By te end o’ te relationship, we jus’ kinda ended it, on good terms, thankfully” Jack said, not feeling that bad about getting that off his chest.  
“I know how that feels. My last relationship ended almost the same way. But we got into an argument. He accused me of being more hung up with my work than actually commiting to our relationship. We ended on rough terms. It wasn’t a pleasant break up. And I realize now, he wasn’t the right person for me either” Mark said.  
“Just outta curiosity, hwat is te right person fer you?” Jack asked, genuinely curious, and sort of hoping he met the qualities.  
“Someone who would stand by me, no matter the situation. They would be the type of person who would make me smile, make me laugh without even trying. They just know what to say at all the right times, and would just know when I needed someone to comfort me” Mark said, looking very happy, obviously visualizing the exact person who was the one for him. “What about you, if you don’t mind sharing.”  
“I want someone who undertands me. Someone who makes me feel good inside. Someone who knows how to treat me when I’m feelin’ down. Someone who respects me, and allows me to respect tem back. Someone who isn’t caught up in tere own image. Someone who I can rely on, whenever I need a helpin’ hand. Someone who cares fer everyone, no matter te distance between ‘em, or even how much tey know about ‘em. Someone who does what tey do, not because tey should, or tey wanna, but because it’s right” Jack said, finding himself perfectly describing everything he loved about Mark in perfect detail. He began to blush after realizing this fact.   
Do I tell him I was awake hwen he kissed me on te cheek? I don’t even know hwat tat means. Does he care the way I do? Was he just bein’ nice? But he said he’d fallen fer me. He acted so lovinly. I am so confused and conflicted! Was tat all from sleep deprivation? I know he probably doesn’t get much sleep. Hwat do I do? Hwy is this so confusin’ fer me! I can’t risk it. I won’t tell him. It’s probably fer te better. Suddenly, Jack’s train of thought was interrupted by Mark grabbing his hand.  
“Jack, you ok? You’ve been quiet for about five minutes” Mark said, worry in his voice.  
“No, I’m fine. Just thinkin”Jack said, blushing over Mark taking his hand.  
“What were you thinking about, If you don’t mind me asking” Mark said, squeezing Jack’s hand slightly, just enough to be comforting.  
“I was thinkin’ about hwat we should do today. It’s still pretty early in te mornin’, we still have the whole day ahead of us, might as well not waste it sittin’ eatin’ breakfast” Jack said, thanking his ability to come up with lies quick.  
“I agree. You go and take a shower and get dressed, and I’ll clean up” Mark said, standing up and picking up his plate.  
“You don’t have to clean up on yer own, Maerk. I may be yer guest, but I can still help around yer house. Especially wit te messes I helped make” Jack said, picking up his own plate and utensils and heading to the kitchen sink.

*Quick 20 minute time skip, to pass over dishwashing, showering and dressing*

Jack sat on his bed getting all his bracelets on. He had decided to wear a simple pair of jeans and his gray and black Berlin shirt. All through helping with the dishes and showering, Jack thought about what he and Mark could record today, as they had decided on recording some collabs the night before. He was hoping for funny challenges, rather than gaming. When he’d finished putting on his bracelets, he went downstairs, seeing that Mark wasn’t there, assuming he was still either showering or getting dressed. Jack decided to sit on the couch in the living room and check his phone for Twitter.  
Not long after, Mark came into the living room dressed in jeans and a simple black T-shirt. Jack blushed slightly at how form fitting Mark’s shirt was, and how sexy he looked, his hair still slightly wet brushed to one side. Damn! Jack thought. To distract himself, he looked back at his phone, realizing it turned off on it’s own.   
“Whatcha doin’ there, Jacky?” Mark asked, sitting down next to him.  
“Just checkin’ Twitter to see hwats happenin’ wit the rest o’ te wurld” Jack said, turning his phone back on and unlocking it.  
“Nice. Anything crazy happening?” Mark asked, putting in socks.  
“Nope. Te wurlds as borin’ as ever” Jack said, joking around, turning to face Mark.  
“So, what do you wanna record today? I have some dumb challenges that I’ve done with the rest of the guys before, if you want to do that” Mark said, turning to look at Jack as well.  
“Tat sounds awesome! Are we gonna record them here, or at yer little place wit te couch?” Jack asked, excited to get started.  
“It’s up to you. I’m down to doing either” Mark said, pulling out his phone to look at his list.  
I tink it would be better at yer place wit te couch. Be more comfy” Jack said, putting his phone down.  
“Then let’s go!” Mark shouted excitedly, jumping up off the couch and put on his shoes.

*Time skip, cause I’m lazy*

Jack was super excited as Mark set up the camera for the dumb challenges. They had both agreed to do a livestream of the challenges, so the viewers could choose the winner of certain challenges. Soon Mark sat down next to Jack, a laptop on his lap, setting up the live stream. When the live stream was up, both Jack and Mark tweeted it to their viewers, telling them it was on Mark’s channel. When they had seen people were joining, they both decided to do their intro’s.  
“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, and I am sitting here next to---” Mark began, but couldn’t finish because Jack had decided to do his intro.  
“Whapish! TOP O’ THE MORNIN’ TO YA LADIES! MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE, and I’m here in Mark’s “office”. He kidnapped me and is holdin’ me hostage. Send help!” Jack said, smiling and pointing to Mark.  
“Jesus! Thanks for deafening me! Does your intro have to be so loud?” Mark said, rubbing his ears.  
“Well duh! That’s how you know it’s good! You guys agree, right? COme on, back me up on this!” Jack said, looking at the camera, then to the chat on the stream, seeing a lot of people agree with him.  
“Ok, anyway, today we are here to do some dumb challenges, like the ones I have done with Bob, Wade, Tyler and Ethan. But this time, it’s just us. No, we aren’t gonna kiss” Mark said, watching chat. Jack began to blush a little. “But what we are gonna do is some really dumb stuff, and sometimes, we are gonna need judges. That’s for you guys to be. Everybody get it?” Seeing a lot of yes in the chat, Mark continued. “Good. Jack, you ready?” Mark asked, turning to Jack.  
“I guess. Excited!” Jack said, bouncing in his seat.  
“Alrighty! Then let’s begin! The first challenge is the seven second challenge!” Mark said, a smile on his face.

*Time skip again. Get used to time skips with me*

“Tat was so much fun! What is up wit yer bullshitin’ skills? Tat was some o’ te quickest thinkin’ ever!” Jack exclaimed when they finally ended the livestream.  
“I have a lot of practice” Mark said, laughing at Jack. The stream had pretty much lasted all day. They stopped ot a few times to get food, but other than that, they didn’t really stop. Jack loved every second of it.  
“Hey, I wanna take you somewhere special” Mark said, smiling at Jack, looking like he had just decided something important.  
“Hwere?” Jack asked, very curious.  
“It is a surprise. Come on, let’s go to the car” Mark said, heading to the door. Jack followed, and they walked out together. When they got to the car, Mark unlocked it and they both got inside.   
“You have to close your eyes the entire way. I promise I won’t do anything bad to you. You have my word” Mark said, a serious look on his face.  
“Hwy? Can’t I see this special place we are goin’ to?” Jack said, pouting a little.  
“No, it’s a surprise!” Mark said, laughing. Jack agreed, trusting Mark. He closed his eyes and heard Mark start the car. He felt the car begin to move and kept his eyes shut.  
They drove for about half an hour, and Jack got more and more curious, yet still keeping his eyes shut. Mark put on some quiet, calming music to fill the silence. Jack felt very peaceful listening to the music, his eyes shut all the while. Before he knew it, he felt the car stop.  
“Ok, you open your eyes now” Mark said, a tone of amusement in his voice. Jack did, and saw that the sun had officially gone down. He looked forward and saw the Hollywood sign in front of them.  
“Maerk, hwy did we come here ar night?” Jack asked, having always thought that people visited the Hollywood sign in daylight.  
“Get out of the car and look up” Mark said, a smile on his face. Jack did and saw a sky full of beautiful stars. He was so enthralled by them that he hadn’t noticed that Mark had gotten out of the car until he heard a door shut. He looked back and saw that Mark was holding two blankets on his arms. Jack smiled, understanding why this place was special. They placed the blankets on the ground and laid on them, looking up at the stars. Jack was overwhelmed by what Mark was doing for him. He took him to the Hollywood sign, not to see it, but the stars. Jack looked over at Mark, and saw that Mark was looking back at him, a peaceful smile on his face.  
“Tank you, Maerk. This is incredible! Te sky is beautiful” Jack said, blushing slightly.  
“Not as beautiful as you” Mark said, smiling sweetly at Jack. When he realized what he had said, his eyes widened. Jack’s blush grew brighter, and his heart began to beat a mile a minute.  
“Uh...I mean..you..I….Fuck it. Jack, you are beautiful. Your blue eyes are hypnotic, and if I could, I would look into them forever. Your green hair is adorable. It brings out your eyes, making them even more beautiful and when you smile, your eyes practically glow. Your cheeks grow big when you blush and you are always smiling. You brighten up any room just by being there. Even talking to you on skype, you brighten up my day. You care so much about everything and do your best to make everyday a good one. All you want to do is make everyone happy, and spread positivity. You are brighter than these stars. You glow twice as bright. To me, you are a star. A beautiful, glowing star. That is why I love you so much” Mark said, scooting closer to Jack, lifting his hand up to Jack’s face and gently stroking his cheek.  
Wait, did he just say hwat I tink he said? Did he just say he loves me?! Jack thought, heart beating so fast he was sure Mark could hear it. He scooted closer to Mark so they were close together, yet far enough that they could look each other in the eyes.  
“You are beautiful too, Maerk. Inside and out. Yer red floof is such a beautiful color, and it makes yer face all the more brighter. Yer eyes are a warm beautiful brown. They make me feel safe when I’m around you. You always do hwat you think is right, hwich more often than not is. You care so much fer everything. You brought me ta one o’ the bigger tourist attractions o’ LA ta stargaze. You invited me into yer home fer a week ta have fun wit you. You made me one o’ my favorite Irish meals hwen you didn’t have ta. You’ve been nothin’ but the most amazin’ friend fer the last tree years. And I love you too” Jack said, feeling a huge sense of peace at finally telling Mark the truth.   
“You do?” Mark asked, scooting even closer, so he and Jack could be even closer than before.  
“Yes, I do” Jack said, moving even closer, finally deciding Fuck it, he knows, might as well go all te way wit this! And with that, Jack moved even closer and closed the space between him and Mark, pressing his lips to Mark’s.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark’s POV  
Mark was in a state of pure shock. Jack is kissing me! The man I love is actually kissing me! This better not be a dream! And, well, if it is, better make the most of it! He thought, processing what was happening in his head. He decided there wasn’t much to lose and began to kiss back. He closed his eyes and felt Jack’s hands move up to his hair. He placed his hand on Jack’s waist. The kiss went from sweet to heated in little time. Mark wanted to stay in that spot forever. But eventually, both men had run out of breath and had to break away. Mark smiled like an idiot as he felt his cheeks blush the brightest they had ever been in his life. He reached his hand up to Jack’s face once more and gently began stroking his cheek. Jack leaned forward and placed his forehead against Mark’s, and let out a content sigh. Mark closed his eyes and just took in the moment.  
“I love you” Mark whispered to Jack, their foreheads still pressed together.  
“I love you too” Jack whispered back, moving his hand to cover Mark’s. They stayed like this for a good five minutes, until Jack turned so that his back was to Mark, but they were still very close together. Mark catching on, placed his arm on Jack’s chest, spooning him. Jack moved his hand down and grabbed Mark’s, holding it there gently. They both turned their heads and looked up at the stars.  
They stayed like this for about a half an hour, when Mark began to feel Jack’s breath steady. He came to the conclusion that Jack had fallen asleep. God, I wanna stay like this forever. Mark thought, as he listened to Jack breath. But he knew, they couldn’t fall asleep next to the Hollywood sign on some blankets in the middle of the night. Mark carefully stood up, making sure not to wake Jack.   
He gently picked him up bridal style, not unlike how he had carried Jack when he had fallen asleep in the couch the night before, and carried him to the car. He opened the passenger door and carefully placed Jack on the seat. He closed the door and went back, got the blankets and put them in the car too. He entered the car and drove back to his house.  
Once they arrived, he saw that Jack had not yet woken up. He decided to let him sleep, and carried him once more into the house and to his room. As he went up the small staircase, Jack moved slightly and began to sleepily talk.  
“Maerk...hwere are we?” Jack asked, sounding very sleepy.  
“Back home. You fell asleep stargazing, and I decided you should sleep in a bed, not the hard dirt floor” Mark said softly, kissing Jack on the forehead. Jack smiled slightly as Mark carried him to his room and opened the door. He gently placed Jack on the bed and searched his room for some pajamas. When he had found some, he returned to Jack and promptly changed him into his pyjamas, grateful that he had decided not to turn the light on. He tucked Jack in, and kneeled on the floor next to him, softly moving his hair out of his face and observing Jack’s soft features. Not long after, he stood up and made to leave, but Jack quickly grabbed his hand.  
“Stay” Jack said sleepily, not holding Mark’s wrist very hard.  
“Is that what you want?” Mark asked, making sure Jack wanted to sleep next to him.  
“Yeah” Jack replied, smiling slightly, still sounding sleepy. That is so adorable. Mark thought, smiling down at Jack.  
“Ok then. I’ll stay. Just let me go get pajamas” Mark said sweetly to Jack. Jack smiled sleepily as he let go of Mark’s hand. Mark left the room and entered his. He grabbed some pajama pants and took off his shirt and changed his pants. He then returned to Jack’s room. He moved the blankets off the side of the bed, and laid down next to Jack. He pulled the blankets back over them and Jack turned and laid his head against Mark’s chest, Mark smiled down at Jack, moving his arms to wrap around Jack, holding him close. So adorable! Mark thought, kissing the top of Jack’s head, as he smiled, Jack in his arms, letting sleep take him.  
Mark woke up early morning, the sun shining through the blinds on the window. It took him a moment to realize where he was. Then he remembered the events of the night before. He felt a weight on his chest, and heard soft breathing. He looked down at his chest and saw a sleeping Jack hugging his chest, nuzzling against his side. Mark began to blush, smiling down at Jack. So beautiful, he thought, brushing Jack’s hair out of his face. I could get used to this, Mark thought, waking up next to him every morning.  
Soon, Jack stirred and slowly woke up. He looked up at Mark and smiled sleepily.   
“Top o’ te mornin’ to ya” Jack said softly, moving up on the bed, making his face level with Mark’s.  
“Good morning” Mark replied, very peaceful. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Perfectly. And yourself?”   
“Better than I have in months” Mark said, smiling at Jack.  
“Thank you, Maerk. Last night was beautiful . The stars shown amazin’ly from te Hollywood sign. Makes sense hwen you tink about it. Hwat wit all te stars in Hollywood” Jack said, smiling at his own joke. Mark giggled a bit at it as well.  
“None of those stars shone brighter than you” Mark said, stroking Jack’s cheek softly.  
“Cheesy much?” Jack said, blushing at Mark’s comment.  
“Only for you” Mark said, kissing Jack softly.  
“Perfect” Jack said, letting his head fall onto Mark’s shoulder. It was in this moment that reality hit Mark like a bat. Jack, his best friend, the man he loves, is lying next to him in bed. Jack, someone Mark never thought would share his feelings, loves him. And Mark knows it, Mark has heard it, Mark wants to hear it for the rest of his life.  
“Maerk? You ok, love?” Jack asked, noticing Mark’s silence. Love! He called me love! What did I do to deserve you, Jack? Mark thought, his heart racing faster than ever.  
“I am perfectly fine. Just wondering what I did to deserve you” Mark said, wondering sincerely why Jack chose him.  
“Isn’t it obvious? You are such an amazing person, I should be askin’ you tis question”Jack said, sounding amused.  
“Like you have to ask” Mark said, kissing Jack again. But this time, when he went to pull away, Jack kept him close, kissing him back. Not a heated kiss, but a kiss that says, I love you. A kiss to show that the feelings were shared between the two. A kiss that says, I’m here, and I won’t leave you.  
When the two broke apart, Jack placed his head on Mark’s shoulder once more, obviously trying to live in this moment forever. Mark allowed him that time, enjoying this moment just as much. But soon, it was time to get up. Mark reluctantly sat up, leaving Jack lying on a pillow. Jack whined slightly, not wanting Mark to leave.  
“I know, I know. I don’t wanna leave this bed, or you either. But we have a full day ahead of us. Can’t spend it on this bed, as much as we might like it” Mark said, stretching. Jack finally gave in and sat up too.  
“Fine. I guess, I have ta get up. Not here fer a week ta spend it in bed” Jack said, kissing Mark on the cheek. At Jack’s words, Mark began to worry. He had forgotten that Jack was leaving in a few days. They were already on Jack’s third day in LA. He would be leaving in four days. Mark tried to push that dread deep down, where it wouldn’t bother him. He wanted to spend the next four days enjoying his time with Jack, not dreading his departure.  
“I’ll go take a shower in my bathroom. Get showered, dressed and ready for a fun day out” Mark said, kissing Jack one last time before he got out of bed and walked to his room to take a shower.  
What are we? Mark asked himself, going back to his bedroom. We aren’t a couple, yet I don’t think we can call ourselves friends anymore. I don’t want this to be a friends with benefits relationship. Even if we are nowhere near that point. 

*Time skip past showering and dressing*

“So, what do you wanna do today? There is a bunch of stuff we can do downtown, and throughout LA today” Mark asked Jack, now showered and dressed in the living room.  
“I dunno. Surprise me! Take me anyhwere! Except out in te middle o’ te desert te bury me alive” Jack said jokingly, smiling at his joke.  
“I would never hurt you, my little biscuit” Mark said, leaning in and giving Jack a quick kiss on the cheek. “Ok, I have an idea. It’s not a surprise again, don’t worry. How ‘bout I take you around LA and we just enjoy the day together around the city?” Mark asked, having come up with an idea.  
“Tat works perfectly! Let’s do tat” Jack said, sounding excited. “Just give me a minute. Yer clothes are in yer closet, right?” Jack asked, sounding like he had a really good idea.  
“Yeah, but some of my shirts, shorts and pants are in my dresser. Why?” Mark asked, nervous of what Jack was going to do.  
“I swear, it isn’t bad. I’ll only be a few minutes” Jack said, already heading up the small flight of stairs. True to his word, he didn’t take long at all. He came back down with a bag that looked pretty full. Mark got slightly nervous.  
“What’s in there?” Mark asked, anxious to find out.  
“Nothin’ bad. But tis is my surprise” Jack said, a tone of pride in his voice.  
“Ok, I trust you. Hope it doesn’t end in me being buried alive in the middle of the desert” Mark said, smiling at Jack, bringing up his silly joke.  
“Shit! Uh...I mean, hwat? You’re crazy!” Jack said, with a fake sense of being caught.  
“Maybe so, crazy for you” Mark joked, standing up, approaching Jack and kissing him on the cheek.  
“You’re so cheesy!” Jack said, smiling and giggling at Mark.  
“I am, and you love it” Mark said, laughing at how cute Jack was.  
“Thankfully fer you, I do. Shall we get goin’? I trust you to take me anyhwere and everyhwere fun today!” Jack said, excited to get the day started.  
“Yeah! Let’s go!” Mark said, giving Jack one last kiss, grabbing his keys and wallet, and following Jack out the front door.

*Time skip. I know, it sucks, but I have a hard time imagining little details. That, and I have never been farther west in the US than Window Rock, Arizona. Just use your imagination to have your own thought of what they did around LA*

Mark was having such a fun day with Jack around LA, he wanted it to go on forever. His final destination of the day was the beach. He wanted to show Jack the view and enjoy the sun. He parked the car and both he and Jack got out, Jack carrying the bag he had packed before they left. Mark grabbed the blankets he and Jack had sat on the night before.  
“So, what’s in the bag?” Mark asked Jack, the curiosity getting to be too much for him.  
“Something that will make te rest o' te day fun” Jack said, smirking slightly.  
“Why does that make me nervous?” Mark said, smiling down at Jack.  
“You’ll have te find out” Jack said, sticking his tongue out at Mark. As Jack walked past Mark, he grabbed Jack’s arm and pulled him close, staring him in the eyes.  
“Will you tell me now?” Mark asked Jack, seeing Jack’s face turn red.   
“N-nope. You have te wait til I decide te tell you” Jack said, looking back at Mark nervously. Mark looked up and down the beach to make sure nobody else was around before leaning in closer.  
“How ‘bout now?” Mark asked, his voice deepening slightly, as he used his hand to lift Jack’s chin up slightly. Jack’s face was as bright as Mark’s hair.  
“Still no. I can resist your sexy charms” Jack said, not sounding very confident about his claim. Mark took one last look to make sure no one was on the beach around them, before closing the distance between them. The kiss deepened as Jack’s hands moved up to Mark’s hair and began to run his fingers through it. The kiss didn’t last very long, as both men ran out of breath, and were forced to break apart. Jack took deep breaths, trying to regain oxygen to his brain. His face was very red. Mark looked down at him and smirked.  
“Will you tell me what’s in the bag now?” Mark asked, confident that Jack would tell him now.  
“No. It takes more than a kiss to loosen these Irish lips” Jack said, smirking back at Mark, his face still very red. Mark’s mouth dropped open in shock at hearing that. He was so sure that he had convinced Jack.  
“Well, something can be said for the stubbornness of the Irish” Mark said, giggling slightly. Jack giggled as well.  
“Yup! Hwen we Irish decide te keep a secret, only alcohol loosens our tongues. As you can guess, there aren’t many secrets kept for long in Ireland” Jack said, giggling even more at his joke. Mark began to laugh at that as well.  
“Might as well get a move on. The sooner we find a nice spot to sit, the sooner I learn what your little secret is” Mark said, kissing Jack on the nose and letting go of him. They walked down the beach for a few minutes then decided on a nice, quiet spot to sit and enjoy the sun. Mark layed down the blankets and he and Jack sat upon them.  
“So, do I get to discover the secrets of the bag now?” Mark asked, more curious than ever.  
“Yes. I somehow had a feelin’ you would wanna take me to te beach, so I brought some tings to enjoy te beach wit” Jack said, opening the bag and pulling out both his and Mark’s swimsuits, two towels and some sunscreen. Mark got a little nervous, having not even thought about swimming.  
Do I remind Jack of my fear of the ocean? Do I play along? What do I tell him? Mark thought nervously.  
“Now, I know yer afraid o’ te ocean, but we don’t have to go deep. We can go as shallow as you want” Jack said, sounding wary of Mark. Mark smiled, knowing Jack was trying to make him comfortable with swimming in the ocean.  
“Okay, I’ll go into the water” Mark said, giving in. Jack looked elated as he passed Mark his swimsuit and towel. He and Jack changed, respectfully, neither man looking as the other put on their swimsuit. When they both finished changing, Jack was ready to run straight to the water, but Mark stopped him.  
“You forgot to put on sunscreen. You don’t wanna go from looking like a vampire to a tomato, now do you?” Mark asked, grabbing Jack’s hand and pulling back to sit down on the blankets. Mark quickly put on the sunscreen, seeing how excited Jack was to get into the water. When he had finished, he quickly made Jack move back on the blankets so he could get sunscreen as well. Jack pouted slightly, but helped anyway. When Jack had finished, he quickly jumped off the blankets and ran for the water, Mark following close behind. Jack excitedly jumped in, Mark nervously stopping just before getting to the water.  
“Come on, Maerk! Remember hwat I said, we don’t have to go very far inta te water, if ye don’t want” Jack said, turning and seeing Mark still on the beach behind him. Mark nodded, and slowly entered the water. He walked with caution over to where Jack was standing, the water just at his waist.  
“See, It’s not so bad, right?” Jack asked, giving Mark a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“Yeah, I guess. Doesn’t make it any less terrifying, though” Mark said, laughing at his own nervousness. But he figured, he’s already in the water, might as well make the most out of it. He moved slightly away from Jack so he wouldn’t accidentely hit him, put his arms under the water and splashed Jack. Jack looked shocked for a few seconds, but a wide smile quickly spread on his face as he looked back at Mark mischeviously.   
“Two can play at tat game!” He shouted to Mark, splashing him back. They splashed each other for a while, before just swimming around and having all sorts of fun. Sooner than either of them would have liked, the sun began to set. Mark and Jack were back on the beach sitting on the blankets. Jack sat in Mark’s lap, looking at the sunset over the water, towels wrapped around both of their shoulders. Mark looked down at Jack and smiled. He is so unbelievably adorable! He thought. He quickly made a decision that would probably change both of their lives forever.  
“Jack” Mark began, Jack turning around in Mark’s lap to give him his full attention.  
“I was thinking. Would you maybe like to be my boyfriend?” Mark said, looking nervous. Jack looked up at him with a smile on his face, his eyes shining. He wrapped his arms around Mark in a tight hug.  
“Of course! I was waitin’ fer ye te ask, ya doof!” Jack said, giggling. Mark looked down in surprise, then wrapped his arms around Jack in return and closed his eyes, the sun setting in the background, the sky full of yellows, reds, and oranges directly in front of them. Above them, the sky became many different blues and purples, stars beginning to show themselves, the moon full and bright.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack’s POV Day 4 in LA  
Jack woke up the next morning in a different room than he had become used to in the three days of sleeping there. He felt a warmth against his back and a weight on his chest. He looked down, to find Mark’s arm around his chest. He turned around as gently as he could, making sure not to wake Mark up, his arm now around Jack’s back. Jack looked around the room carefully and slowly. He quickly noticed that it was Mark’s room. Jack blushed at the fact that he was not only in his friends room, but being cuddled by his best friend--no, boyfriend, Jack corrected himself, remembering the events on the beach the day before.   
How do I feel ‘bout all o’ this happenin’ so fast? I’ve on’y been here fer ‘bout four days now, and in those four days, I almost kissed te man I love twice, told him that I loved him, actually kissed him multiple times, cuddled wit him in te same bed, and became his boyfriend! Am I okay wit’ how fast this is goin’? Jack paused, and looked at Mark’s sleeping figure. Yes! He thought to himself, definitively.   
He took in every little detail that he could. He noticed how peaceful Mark’s face was when he slept, how slow and steady his breaths were. Jack took in how every now and then, Mark smiled when he exhaled, obviously dreaming about something nice. Jack watched Mark as he slept for as long as he could, but sooner than he’d expected, Mark opened his eyes sleepily.  
“Mhm, good morning”, Mark said, sleepily, with his arm still around Jack.  
“Good mornin’. Good dreams?”, Jack asked, smiling at Mark.  
“The best”  
“May I ask what about?”, Jack asked, still smiling.  
“I dreamt that I asked out this really cute, sweet guy out. He said yes, and we shared a kiss on a beach, then we cuddled in bed and fell asleep. Oh look! It came true!” Mark said, smiling at Jack, a slightly smug expression on his face. Jack blushed, realizing he had been talking about what had happened the night before. Mark saw him blushing, leaned in, and kissed him gently. It was a simple kiss, but filled with love and affection. It didn’t last very long, but it’s meaning was clear; Mark felt nothing but love for Jack. By the end of it, Jack was a blushing mess.  
“Ya smooth bastard”, Jack said, smiling like a blushing idiot up at Mark.  
“You love it”, Mark replied, the smug smile on his face, returned.  
“Indeed I do”, Jack replied, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to Mark’s lips.  
“Were you up long?” Mark asked, smiling sweetly.  
“Not really. Woke up not too long before you” Jack replied.  
“What were you doing?” Mark asked.  
“Watchin’ ya. Thinkin’ ta myself how peaceful and serene ya looked” Jack replied, smiling back happily. Mark smiled and blushed brightly as he reached his hand up to Jack’s face, and brushed his cheek lightly with his thumb. Jack closed his eyes and took in the moment as best he could. The man he loves, someone he never imagined loving him back, was lying next to him in bed, now his boyfriend. Jack opened his eyes,and looked at Mark, his blue eyes landing on Mark’s brown. The spark in Mark’s eyes as he looked into Jack’s was full of love and adoration. It made Jack’s heart beat slightly faster. He moved his hand and placed it on Mark’s cheek, mirroring the actions Mark had done for him.   
“I love you”, Mark whispered to Jack, still looking in his eyes with intense love. Jack blushed and his heart beat so loud and fast, he was almost sure Mark could hear it.  
“I love ya too”, he replied, looking into Mark’s eyes, hoping the love he felt for the other man showed as much as it did with Mark. It must have, because Mark leaned in, and caught Jack’s lips with his, pulling him into a tender kiss. Jack kissed back and moved his arms to Mark’s neck. The kiss wasn’t heated, nor did it become heated. It was a kiss to show how much each man loved the other. Both men were attempting to send a message to the other through the kiss. Mark was trying to tell Jack just how much he loved him. It was obvious to Jack through the way the american was kissing him. He wasn’t pushing Jack to do anything, he was trying to convey a sense of love and admiration, whilsts Jack was trying to tell Mark that he would always be there for him. It was obvious by the way he was holding Mark. He was hugging him close, not wanting to let go, as if Mark would disappear forever if he did.  
When both men finally pulled apart, they had both gotten the messages being sent by the other through the kiss. Mark wrapped his arms around Jacks back and held him close. Jack rested his head on Mark’s chest, listening to his heart and breathing in time to it’s beat. They stayed like this for a while, until Jack remembered it was daytime, and he moved away to check the clock, much to the disapproval of Mark.  
“I know, I know. But, it is anot’er day in LA fer you and me. Better not spend it in bed when I have errands ta run”, Jack said, when he heard Mark whine slightly.  
“What errands? I thought it was just going to be us all week”, Mark said, upon hearing this.   
“Te Grumps wanted ta record a few videos wit’ me and go over sometin’. Top secret, I tink they said” Jack said, to hide the true reason. His real reason for wanting to go to the Grumps was to see Suzy, and see if she could help him bake a cake for Mark’s birthday, which was the next day. Jack had been thinking about what to do for Mark’s birthday ever since he had found that his visit coincided with Mark’s birthday. He had decided to not only bake a cake, but have a party and invite the Grumps, another reason to go to the Grumps office.  
“Oh. Well then, you should shower and get ready. I can drive you to their office, if you’d like”, Mark offered, accepting the lie as truth.  
“Yer right, I should get ready. And thank ya fer the offer. I gladly accept”, Jack said, a smile on his face, not only from his boyfriends obliviousness, but also his offer. He gave Mark a quick peck, and got out of bed, heading for the door, to use the other bathroom.  
“Where are you goin’?”, Mark asked, looking at Jack inquisitively.  
“Bathroom”, Jack said, like it was obvious.  
“You could use the one in here, if you want. I’ll let you use it, if you want”, Mark said, smiling sweetly.  
“Are ya sure? It’ll take longer fer you ta take a shower if I do”, Jack said, wondering if Mark would want to take a shower sooner rather than later.  
“Nah, it’s fine. I don’t have much to do today, I can wait a bit to take a shower”, Mark said, waving his hand in indifference.  
“Ok, I guess. But now I have ta make a longer trip ta my room ta get clothes”, Jack said, fake pouting.  
“Aw, ya big baby. You can get clothes from your room and have them in the bathroom so you don’t have to go far at all to get clothes. Or, alternatively, you can leave your clothes in here for when you get out of the shower”, Mark said, a smug smile on his face. Jack’s face glowed brightly.  
“I tink I’ll stick ta the bathroom. I don’t tink the sink will watch me get dressed”, Jack said, jokingly.  
“You never know what a sink could do! Maybe it’s very sentient, and is plotting to kill us all!”, Mark said, in a fake panic. Jack laughed at the joke.  
“I’ll still take my chances wit’ the sink. There’s still the underlyin’ chance ya might drive me out inta the middle o’ nowhere and bury me alive in the desert”, Jack said, smiling at Mark, who made a feigned expression of hurt, upon hearing Jack say that. Jack laughed at the sight and left the room quickly to get clothes for the day. When he returned to Mark’s room, he was still sitting on the bed, but he was checking his phone.   
“Watcha lookin’ at?” Jack asked, when he saw Mark on his phone.  
“Twitter”, Mark replied, looking up from his phone at Jack.  
“Anytin’ interestin’?” Jack asked, walking past in the direction of the bathroom.  
“Boring as usual”, Mark replied, smiling and returning his gaze to his phone. 

*Time skip past showering and getting dressed, as usual*

Not long after, Jack was out of the shower and dressed. By the time he had gotten out of the bathroom, fully clothed, Mark has left the room. Jack headed to the kitchen to find Mark, in his pyjamas sitting at the table, a mug of coffee in the seat across from him.  
“Coffee?”, Mark asked with a smirk, knowing that Jack would never refuse a hot cup of coffee. Jack smiled down at Mark gratefully at the sight of a cup of coffee already set for him.  
“Thanks!”, Jack said, happily bending down and taking the coffee off the table. He took a sip, and was very happy when he tasted black coffee. Mark always remembered how he drank his coffee, and that always put a smile on Jack’s face.  
“I wasn’t sure if you were going to get breakfast with the Grumps, or if you wanted to pick up something simple on the way, like a bagel, so I didn’t make anything”, Mark said, sweetly.   
“Aw, thank ya, Maerk. I might just have somethin’ simple here wit’ ya. I like havin’ breakfast wit’ ya, and it gives me an excuse ta finish my coffee”, Jack said, still smiling, happy he could have breakfast with Mark.  
“That sound good. I like having you here with me for breakfast. If you like, you can raid my cabinets for something to eat. I actually might have some Lucky Charms in one of the cabinets”, Mark said, smirking at Jack.  
“That’s racist!”, Jack said, in feign anger at Mark. “But, if ya do have some, I’m gonna enjoy them.”  
“Of course you would. Only the Irishman would go for the lucky charms, especially when he’s a leprechaun himself”, Mark said through laughter. Jack searched for a bit, and found his prize, a half full box of Lucky Charms. He found a bowl, a spoon, and pulled the milk out of the fridge.  
“Wow. You like Lucky Charms more than I thought you would”, Mark said, giggling at Jack as he shoveled the cereal into his mouth.  
“Yeah, are ya kiddin’? Do ya have any idea how hard it is ta get this in Ireland? They don’t sell it in stores. Well, they do, but it’s kind of in a ready made kit kinda ting. Anytime I can get my hands on Lucky Charms, I jump on te opportunity”, Jack said, eating the cereal happily. He was so relaxed here with Mark, just eating breakfast in his kitchen. Then he remembered Mark was going to be by himself today. Well, it would just be him and Chica.  
“I fergot ta ask. Hwat are you gonna do today? You’ll be here practically by yerself”, Jack asked, adressing Mark with his spoon.  
“I’ll just record some more videos. I’m running out of pre-recorded videos, and I wanna make sure I have enough to spend the rest of the week with you”, Mark replied, smiling at Jack, who began blushing. Jack leaned over his cereal and gave Mark a quick kiss, then sat back down and smiled.  
“Ok, just don’t do anythin’ too stupid. Yer idiot enough wit me around”, Jack joked.  
“Ok dad, I’ll be safe”, Mark replied, giggling. Not long after, Jack had finished his cereal and coffee. He even cleaned his dishes, much to Mark’s objection. Mark drove Jack down to the Grumps office, and they both got out of the car. Mark walked to the door with Jack, holding his hand, making Jack blush.   
“Have fun, tell the Grumps I said hi, and I’ll see you later”, Mark said, when they got to the front door.  
“What, don’t ya wanna go in and say hi yerself?”, Jack said, confused.  
“Nah, I have to record and edit videos. Besides, they see me too much anyway”, Mark replied, smiling down at Jack. He leaned down and caught Jack in a kiss. Jack gave a small squeak of surprise, but quickly melted into the kiss. Even though he and Mark had kissed plenty of times in the past couple of days, everytime Jack and Mark shared a kiss, it made Jack’s insides turn to jelly and his knees go weak, as butterflies flew around in his stomach. He knew it was a result of the Honeymoon Phase of the relationship, but he didn’t care. He loved Mark, and loved being with him. If he still got jittery when Mark kissed him twenty years from now, he wouldn’t care.  
Wait, hwat?! Hwy am I thinkin’ about us twenty years from now, when we’ve on’y been together no more than tree days? Jack thought, surprised that he had thought that. As much as they both enjoyed kissing the other, they knew if they didn’t break apart soon, they ran the risk of getting caught, and neither man was ready to come out yet. As soon as they parted, Jack instantly missed the warmth of Mark’s lips on his, as his face shone a bright red.   
“Have fun. I love you”, Mark said, before pulling Jack into a quick hug. At the sound of those words, Jack felt his heartbeat quicken again. Sure he’s already hear Mark say he loves him before, but somehow, it still had an effect on him. When Mark let go of him, Jack locked eyes with him, and saw the same look of love and adoration that he had seen earlier that morning in bed. It was then Jack realized how much he loved Mark. Sure, he had other relationships before, some with girlfriends, others with boyfriends. But nobody had ever looked at him the way Mark does. No one had ever made him feel the way he did when he was around Mark. There was something about Mark that made Jack’s heart jump, it made him blush a brighter red than Mark’s hair. He loved Mark more than any other person he had ever been with in his life, and they had only been together about three days. Granted, he had loved Mark from the beginning, but when he had learned Mark felt the same way, the love he felt flew through the roof. He wanted to be with Mark forever, and he knew that now more than ever  
“I love you too”, Jack returned, smiling when he saw Mark blush back. He leaned in and kissed Mark one last time quickly, before Mark turned back to his car.   
“I’ll see you tonight!”, Mark said, as if he was already counting the minutes till then. As he walked back to his car, Jack felt slightly sad at seeing him walking away. He knew he would see him later, but today would be the first day in the week he and Mark weren’t together. He quickly pushed the thought down so he could focus on the task at hand. Before he turned back to the door, he looked back just in time to wave bye to Mark as he pulled back towards his house. Mark waved back, then turned the corner and continued forward. Jack then turned back to the front door and knocked. After about twenty seconds, the door opened to reveal none other than the person he had gone to see.  
“Jack! What brings you here?” Suzy asked, smiling, not sounding all that surprised to see him.  
“Hi Suzy! I came here ta ask ya fer some help wit somethin’”, Jack replied, smiling back at her.  
“Oh, in that case, come on in”, Suzy said, as she moved out of the doorway and let Jack in. “Does this happen to have anything to do with Mark, by any chance?”, Suzy asked, a suspiscious tone to her voice. Jack froze in his tracks, and his heart sped up a bit, getting nervous of the prospect that Suzy might know.  
“Hwy do ya ask that?”, Jack asked nervously.  
“Well, don’t get mad, but I was walking by the door when I heard Mark’s voice say something, then I heard you reply. It kind of surprised me, because we didn’t expect either of you today. When I checked through a window to see what was going on, I saw you and him kiss. Are you guys together?”, Suzy explained cautiously. Jack was at a loss at what to do. He could lie and tell Suzy that they aren’t, but she saw what had happened outside the door, but what if he told her and she told the rest of the Grumps? No, she can be trusted. She wouldn’t tell, if he asked her not too.  
“Yeah, we are”, Jack said timidly, rubbing his neck with his hand out of embarrasment.  
“Aw, congrats! You guys are so perfect for each other. You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear that! Have you guys been together long?”, She asked, jumping up and down clapping her hands together.  
“No, we kind o’ became official last night, but we confessed to each other two days ago, even though I’ve loved him fer years”, He replied, smiling at how excited Suzy was about it.  
“Should I tell the other guys, or do you guys wanna keep it a secret for now?” She asked respectfully.  
“If you can keep it a secret fer now, that would be lovely. We aren’t really ready ta come out ta our friends yet, but since you’d seen, I figured you could be trusted”, Jack said.  
“I can respect that. It’ll give you two more time to be together. But have you talked about it with each other yet?”  
“No actually. We’ve just kinda been caught up in spendin’ our time wit each oter. Today’s actually te first day we’re seperate the entire time I’ve been in LA, hwich is ‘bout four days. I already miss him”, Jack admitted shyly, while Suzy placed her hand over her heart and awed.  
“That’s normal with relationships just starting out, Jack. It’s even normal with long term relationships. Don’t worry about it”, Suzy said supportingly, placing her hand reassuringly on Jack’s shoulder.   
“Anyway, what did you come over here for? Did it have to relate to Mark?”  
“Yeah. I wanted ta see if you can help me make a cake fer his birthday tomorrow. I was thinkin’ o’ havin’ a party, maybe invitin’ you guys over, but I’ll have to check in wit Mark first, and I’ll get back to ya on that one”  
“That sounds awesome! I bet he’ll really like that. But, did you want to make the cake from scratch, or through a mix? We have an instant cake mix already here, but if you wanted to run to the store to get ingredients to make a cake from scratch, I can go with you” Suzy asked, looking excited to have a cooking project.  
“I dunno. Makin’ a cake from scratch would be better, probably. But I had plans ta go around LA and try and find a present fer Maerk as well, so fer the sake o’ time, maybe the mix”, Jack said, weighing his options.  
“That works for me. Everything is in the kitchen, so let’s go and get started”, Suzy said, leading Jack through the building. As they went through, Jack didn’t see many people, He figured everybody was either recording or editing already. 

*Time skip. They basically followed the recipes on the box*

Soon, the cake was in the oven, they had to wait about a half an hour before it was finished. Jack walked out of the kitchen just as Danny was walking out of one of the recording rooms.   
“Hey Danny!” Jack said, waving at Danny.  
“Jack! Hey Arin, were you expecting the delivery of a sack of potatoes today?” Danny yelled out to Arin as he pulled Jack into a quick hug and rested his arm on Jack’s shoulder happily.  
“What the fuck are you talking about Dan? A sack of potatoes?” Arin replied, walking out of the same recording room, looking confused. His face lit up when he saw Jack and rushed over to hug him as well. “Jack! What are you doing here? Didn’t expect to see you here at all!”  
“Well, I’m in LA fer the rest o’ te week visitin’ friends, and I came ta see you guys and get some help from Suzy. Also, Maerk says hi”, Jack said, laughing at Arin and Danny’s happiness to see him.  
“Ah, who gives a shit about that douche bag?” Danny said, jokingly, laughing and waving his hand.  
“What did you need Suzy for?” Arin asked, looking curious.  
“Well, Maerks birthday is tomorrow, and I wanted ta make a cake fer him, but I had ta do it in secret cuz I’m stayin’ at his house fer the week. Figured Suzy could help me wit it”, Jack said, choosing his words carefully, as to not tip Arin and Danny about his relationship with Mark.  
“So what did you tell Mark in order to keep it a secret?” Danny asked.  
“Told him you guys wanted ta record some stuff wit me hwile I was here. He bought it, and here we are” Jack said, shrugging his shoulders.  
“Knowing Mark, he’ll probably look for the video to watch later. How much longer does the cake have?” Arin asked.  
“‘Bout a half an hour. Why?” Jack asked, looking confused.  
“Because, if you want, we can record a video with you while you wait. It’ll help you keep up the lie, and so we can spend a bit of time with you, as you don’t come to LA often. Might as well record a video anyway”, Danny said, catching on to what Arin had been saying. Jack thought about it for a minute. He did have a half an hour to kill before he even had to take the cake out to check, and he did enjoy hanging out with the Grumps, even if it was just Danny and Arin.  
“Sure!” Jack said, excitedly.  
“Awesome! We just ended a recording, but we can do another one, and choose a game to play”, Arin said, leading Jack into the recording room he and Danny had just walked out of.

*Time skip again. I know it’s a lot, but just think about any Grump video, and use that in place of this*

By the time they had finished the recording, the cake has finished baking. As the recording had gone on, they could all smell it as they played. When they left the room, Suzy had just pulled the cake out of the oven. Jack entered the kitchen with Danny and Arin following him, wanting to see the cake. Jack went over to the cake and checked both layers with a toothpick.  
“We should give it about ten minutes to cool before we frost it”, Suzy said, when she saw that the cake was done.  
“Awesome. I’ll get the frostin’ and decorations” Jack said, searching for the cake toppers.  
“So, anything you plan on doing for Mark’s birthday tomorrow, Jack?” Arin asked, sitting on a stool, Danny quickly following.  
“I was thinkin’ ‘bout a party, invitin’ you guys, and te rest o’ te Grumps, but I have ta ask him ferst”, Jack said, blushing slightly, glad that his back was to Arin and Danny.  
“You could text him and ask him, or keep it a surprise. You can leave the cake with us, and we can bring it over with us when we go. We promise to keep it safe”, Danny said, with consideration. Jack thought about it for a bit. He could tell Mark, but that kind of destroyed the purpose of a surprise, and Danny had a good idea.   
“Actually, I tink I’ll do that. What time do ya tink is a good time fer you guys to come over?” Jack asked, not sure how all this all will go down.  
“Maybe like, six? It would have to be a time when everybody can get there”, Suzy said, checking the timer to see how much longer the cake has to cool.  
“It’s ok if everybody gets there at different times. I just have to figure out hwat to do the rest o’ the day. Maybe just hang out til then”, Jack said, getting more and more excited about all this. They planned a bit more, than the timer went off, signifying the cake had done cooling. Jack and Suzy had a fun time decorating the cake. They had decided on black frosting covering the whole cake with a large pink gel frosting Warfstache on top, and green lettering spelling out, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARK!, above the Warfstache. Suzy found ten candles, five red and five green. They decided not to lay the candles in the cake yet, but to place them around the circumfrence of the cake red then green when the time came. They carefully placed the cake into the fridge and Jack wrote out a large note saying, CAKE FOR MARKIPLIER! EAT AT OWN RISK!, and placed it on the fridge via a fridge magnet.  
“Dya think anyone is gonna try and eat it?”, Jack asked Suzy nervously.  
“Not with that note on the fridge. Everybody knows not to mess with Mark’s food”, Suzy said, smiling. Arin and Danny had gone off to continue recording a while ago, so it was just Suzy and Jack. “So, anything else you wanted to do?”  
“I was tinkin’ ‘bout gettin’ Maerk a present, but I wasn’t sure hwat ta get him”, Jack said nervously.  
“I know you don’t have a car, and I might know the kind of gift you might get him, considering how close you two are. I can go with you, if you want”, Suzy said, choosing her words carefully, in case anyone was listening.  
“You don’t have ta, Suzy”, Jack said timidly  
“I want to. Besides, I might be able to help you pick a gift”, Suzy said, already getting her keys


	9. Chapter 9

Jack’s POV Day 4 in LA:  
“So, what kind of gift are you planning to get Mark?”, Suzy asked, when both she and Jack had gotten into her car.  
“I dunno. Somethin’ hwit’ meanin’ behind it”, Jack said, thinking for a minute.  
“Maybe something he really likes, or a piece of engraved jewelry. I mean, I don’t know if he would wear it, but the meaning would be known”, Suzy said, thinking too. Jack took that into consideration.  
‘Maybe matchin’ jewelry would be nice, as a symbolic way o’ keepin’ us connected hwen I’m in Ireland’ Jack thought, suddenly feeling the weight of only having three days left in LA. The dread of having to leave Mark hit him like a truck, but he knew it was inevitable. Mark would probably try and get him to stay, but he can’t. He has a life of his own in Ireland, and staying would only be delaying the inevitable, ultimately hurting more when he actually left.  
‘Should I stay if ‘e asks? I dunno yet. I wanna, but I have a life and an apartment in Ireland, an’ I on’y prerecorded enough videos fer te week an’ a few more fer up ta two days in case my flight is delayed. I’ll cross tat bridge hwen I get ta it’ He thought, deciding to push the idea back for the time being, focusing instead on finding Mark a present. He and Suzy had been to so many shops, not finding anything that felt right. They decided to see what jewelry shops had, thinking maybe something Mark could wear around his neck or wrist might work. Nothing there had felt right either, though Jack felt that they were getting close.  
“Maybe another store will have better options” Suzy offered, sensing Jack wasn’t finding what he wanted.  
“Yeah, this store doesn’t really have hwat I’m lookin’ fer” Jack agreed, nodding and heading toward the exit, when something caught his eye. It was a silver puzzle piece with a sapphire gemstone in the top right hand corner and an emerald on the bottom left hand corner. A sign stood next to it with the words, “Customize your own puzzle piece for that special someone. Choose from any number of gemstones. Include a message or name for an extra touch and a small added amount” The sapphire reminded Jack of Mark’s old blue hair. It suited him well, though the red works really love.  
“Hey Suzy, wait! I tink I found somethin’” Jack called out to Suzy, who had already walked out of the store.   
“Really? What is it?” She asked, turning around and walking back to the shop to join Jack. Jack pointed at the puzzle piece necklace on the case in front of them. Suzy read the sign next it, and a smile formed on her face.  
“I was thinkin’ o’ gettin’ two. Matchin’, one fer him, one fer me, use emerald an’ ruby, maybe engrave our names on ‘em too. Put Jack on his an’ Mark on mine” Jack said, looking at the gemstone options.  
“Jack, that’s a great idea! But, I think you should put Seán on his, as opposed to Jack. It makes it more personal for you guys, and means so much more” Suzy said, liking the idea a lot. “How do you want the gemstones?”  
“I’m thinkin’ on his, emerald on te upper left hand corner, ruby on te bottom left hand corner. Switch ‘em around fer mine, ruby on te upper left hand corner, emerald on te bottom right. Wit te names in te middle” Jack said, blushing at the idea, thinking it might be too corny. Suzy took notice of his face getting more red.  
“Come on Jack, this is an amazingly sweet idea! What’s the matter?” She asked, a kind smile on her face.  
“I dunno, tis just seems really corny. It seems like it’s a bit too much, considerin’ we’ve on’y been boyfriends since last night. Hwat if he tinks it’s too much, or tat I’m too into this already? Hwat if he doesn’t like it?” Jack asked, his worries taking over slightly, causing him to freak out a little.  
“Jack, calm down. If he really loves you, the gift won’t matter. The thought behind this is lovely, and you aren’t too into this. You told me you’ve loved him for years, you’re finally allowed to express your feelings for him, to him. Mark is a sentimental guy. He doesn’t want anything extravagant, as long as it is done with feeling and love, he’ll love whatever you get him. If something has a good message or meaning behind it, he’ll love it no matter what. If this gift is from the heart, he’ll be able to tell, and he’ll wear this necklace proudly” Suzy said, a calm, kind smile on her face, her voice full of understanding. She put her hand on Jack’s shoulder and squeezed softly in assurance. Jack looked at her and returned the smile.  
“Excuse me miss, we have a selection!” Jack called out to a woman behind the cases of jewelry. She looked over at them and approached.   
“What can I get you?” She asks kindly, leaning against the glass cases.  
“Can I get two o’ these puzzle pieces?” Jack asked kindly, pointing at the example necklace in front of him.  
“Of course. Is there anything specific you want on them?” She asked pulling out a piece of paper to write down the things Jack wants on them.  
“Yeah, um. On one, I’d like an emerald on te upper left hand corner, a ruby on te lower right hand corner, and Seán engraved in te middle” He said timidly, still slightly nervous about what Mark’s reaction will be. The lady nodded, writing down what he said.  
“Can you spell Seán for me?” She asked kindly.  
“Uh, yeah. S-e-a-n, wit like, a little accent slash over te a” Jack answered, spelling out his first name for the woman. She nodded and wrote down the name.  
“Like this?” She asked, showing him what she wrote down. She spelled it right.  
“Yeah” Jack replied.  
“And on the other one?” The woman asked, turning the paper back towards her, to write down what Jack wanted for the other necklace.  
“Um, a ruby on te upper left hand corner, an emerald on te lower right hand corner an’ Mark engraved in te middle” Jack answered, rubbing his arm nervously.  
“Great. And Mark spelled M-a-r-k?” The woman asked.  
“Yeah” Jack answered.  
“Alright! This should be done by tomorrow. Can I get email to let you know they’re ready?” The woman asked kindly. Jack got kind of worried. He wouldn’t be able to pick them up tomorrow, he firstly didn’t have a car, and he didn’t want Mark to find out either.  
“I’ll do it” Suzy offered, knowing Jack wouldn’t be able to pick them up tomorrow.  
“Suzy, are ye sure?” Jack asked, not wanting Suzy to have to do more than she already had, though he was grateful.  
“Yeah! I know you can’t pick them up, so I’ll do it for you, and I’ll bring them by when we got to Mark’s house tomorrow at 6” She said, smiling at Jack. Jack was thankful for all the help Suzy was providing.  
“Can I get your name and email please?” The woman asked Suzy.  
“Yeah, Suzy Hansen, mortem3r@gmail.com, m-o-r-t-e-m-three-r” She answered, the woman writing down her name and email. (A.N. I don’t actually know what her email is, I just made one up for her)  
“Thank you, we’ll be sure to email you when the necklaces are finished tomorrow. Would you like them gift wrapped?” The woman asked kindly.  
“Just te one engraved Mark. Thank you” Jack replied, the woman writing that down. With that, they bid the woman farewell and left the shop. As they walked to Suzy’s car, some kids, a boy and girl looking maybe 15 approached Jack.  
“Look! It’s Jacksepticeye! Hi Jack!” The girl said, waving at Jack. Jack waved back, smiling widely. He always loved when he met fans on the street. He loved taking pictures with people and talking with them.  
“Hi!” He said, incredibly happy to see the look of excitment and awe on their faces.  
“Jack, this might seem wierd, but can we get a picture?” The boy asked, looking nervous at asking.  
“O’ course! I love pictures!” Jack replied, smiling ear to ear. The boy took out his phone and put it on selfie mode. Jack stood next to the boy and put his arm around his shoulder, gave a thumbs up and smiled. The boy took the picture and put his phone away, smiling.  
“Can I get one too?” The girl asked timidly. Jack smiled and nodded.  
“Absolutely!” He said happily. The girl got out her phone too and took a picture, Jack smiling wide.  
“This is the greatest moment of my life! You’re my hero, Jack! Thank you for everything you’ve done for me and the rest of the community. I was in a bad place when I found your channel. I was really depressed, and had thought about ending it all at times. Then I found your channel, and everything seemed so much brighter. I smiled more, I had a reason to laugh. I found my reason to live. You’ve made my life so much better than it had been before. Thank you so much! Without you, I might not be here right now” The boy said, crying softly. Jack’s heart broke slightly, seeing the boy cry, and hear his story. But his heart was so much more full, knowing that what he did helped someone. He stepped close to the boy and enveloped him in a hug.  
“Hey, it’s ok. I’m so glad tat ye stuck wit it. I’m so glad tat you’re here now. I’m so glad tat I could help ye. I’m so glad tat tings got better fer ye. An’ if tings ever get bad again, I’m always there fer ye, and fer everyone in te community. My voice is here, my face is here fer ye, an’ I believe in ye. Ye are never alone. Everyone in te community has yer back, an’ so do I! Go out there an’ show life who’s boss!” Jack said, rubbing the boys back, still in the hug. The boy wrapped his arms around Jack and returned the hug. When they both let go, the boy smiled ear to ear.  
“Thank you” The boy said, wiping his eyes, still smiling.  
“No need ta thank me. I’m always there fer ye an’ everyone” Jack replied, holding out his hand for a high five. The boy reeled his hand back and gave Jack his high five. Jack offered his hand out to the girl, and she gave him a high five too.  
“High fives all ‘round!” Jack said loudly, offering his hand to Suzy, she gave him a high five too. “Yeah!”   
“Hi, Suzy!” The girl said, waving at Suzy. Suzy waved back.  
“HI!” The girl walked over to Suzy and asked for a picture. She pulled out her phone and they both posed. When the girl put her phone away, she asked for a hug, and Suzy accepted, giving her a hug.   
“Ok, we need to go now. But it was awesome getting to see you guys! We didn’t expect to see any awesome people when we walked out our front door this morning!” The girl said, walking over to Jack, holding out her arms for a hug. Jack gave her a hug in an instant. He loved giving hugs. When he let go, the girl smiled.  
“That was a strong hug!” The girl said, laughing.  
“These things are huggin’ machines!” Jack replied, holding out his arms, smiling widely.  
“Okay, we gotta go! This was awesome! Bye!” The boy said, walking past Jack and Suzy, waving. The girl followed, waving as well. Suzy and Jack waved back, smiling.  
“That was sweet” Suzy said, smiling.  
“That was! I love gettin’ ta meet viewers, whether at a convention, or just on te street like just now, it’s always amazin’! It makes hwat I do worth it. It’s always a strong reminder tat people actually like hwat I do an’ are willing ta stop an’ say hi on te street” Jack said, smiling ear to ear. They get to Suzy’s car, and decide to go around and pick up some party stuff for tomorrow. When they get what they think is enough, they go back to Suzy’s car.  
“Do you wanna take this stuff back to the Grump office, and have us hold onto it for you, or do you wanna take it straight to Mark’s house?” Suzy asked. Jack thought about it for a while. The party was supposed to be a surprise, so it would be best if they went back to the Grump office.  
“Let’s go back ta te office” Jack replied. Suzy nodded and drove to the Grump space. She and Jack carried the party supplies into the office and placed them down in the kitchen.  
“First question, why is there a sentient potato in the kitchen? Second question, what’s with the party stuff?” asked a voice from the kitchen entrance. Jack turned around to see Brian standing in the kitchen.   
“What's up, Ninja Brian!” Jack replied, happy to see another Grump friend. He walked over to Brian and gave him a hand shake and a hug.  
“To answer both questions, Jack’s here because we went out and found a birthday present for Mark and bought some party supplies for a party for him tomorrow” Suzy answered, walking over to Brian as well. Brian nodded.  
“So we’re gonna have a birthday party for Mark here tomorrow?” Brian asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter.  
“No, we’re gonna have it at his house. But it’s a surprise party at his house. You an’ te rest o’ te Grumps are invited! You can come by at 6, if tat works best fer ye” Jack replied, smiling , knowing a surprise party for Mark at his house didn’t make any sense, but whatever.  
“By all the Grumps, does that mean Audrey is invited too?” Brian asked. Jack smiled and nodded. He loved Audrey. She was so cute!  
“O’ course! We’ll all watch our mouths an’ play nice. I’m gonna have ta head back ta Mark’s house soon, so tell te rest o’ te Grumps they’re invited. Dan an’ Arin already know though, so ye don’t have ta tell ‘em” Jack replied, hoping this all works out. Suzy grabbed her keys and Jack gave Brian another hand shake and they walked out of the kitchen together. On their way out of the building, Dan and Arin said their goodbyes, and that they would show up tomorrow.

*Time skip to Suzy pulling up to Mark’s house*

“Thank ye fer everythin’ ye helped wit today, Suzy! I don’t think I could have done it without yer help” Jack said, a smile in his face, as Suzy pulled over and gave Jack a hug.  
“Of course! I’ll be sure to pick up Mark’s gift before we head over here tomorrow. And congrats on finally being able to tell Mark how you feel. We could always tell you guys had a thing for each other” Suzy said, smiling.  
“Ye won’t tell te other Grumps?” Jack asked, just to make sure she was going to keep the secret.  
“Of course. When you guys are ready to come out to the others, that’ll be your choice. Until then, my lips are sealed” She replied smiling still. Jack hopped out of the car and thanked her once more before closing the door and walking to Mark’s front door. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When it did, he was greeted with Mark’s face, a happy expression when he saw Jack.  
“Honey, I’m home!” Jack said smiling back at Mark, his heart beating just a little faster when he saw Mark’s face.   
“How was work?” Mark asked, like a wife who’s husband just came home. Jack giggled slightly, and sat down on the couch, a fake tired expression on his face.  
“Work was hard!” Jack said, still smiling. Mark giggled too and sat down on the couch next to him.  
“Awww, why don’t you tell me all about it” he said, smiling at Jack.  
“It was hard ‘cause I had ta stay away from ye fer so long” Jack said, his smile decreasing slightly to become a soft smile, full of adoration, as he looked at Mark’s face. Mark smiled back, the same emotions in his smile.  
“Aww, honey. Well, that’s the same reason work was hard for me too. But I got more videos recorded, so we can spend the rest of the week together without worrying about videos” Mark said, his smile fading as he realised that they only had three days left together before Jack had to leave. Jack noticed his smile fade, and his faded as well. He didn’t want to think about that at the moment, he wanted to focus on him being Mark while they had the time.  
“Hey, come one. Don’t think about tat right now. Don’t focus on hwen I leave. Focus on me here right now. I’m here now, an’ tat’s hwat matters right now” Jack said softly, reaching his hand up to stroke Mark’s face gently. When his hand came into contact with Mark’s face, he noticed his face was wet with tears. Jack’s heart broke ever so slightly. He didn’t want to leave, but he had to.   
“Ja-Sean, will you stay with me a little longer than the week? Even an extra week. You can record videos here in my recording room, you won’t have to worry about your subscribers. Please don’t go. I don’t want to be seperated by an ocean. I want to be able to wake up and see your face next to me every morning. I want to fall asleep next to you every night. I know it may seem way too soon for me to be feeling this way, as we’ve only been together a few days, but I’ve loved you for years. I don’t want to be away from you anymore” Mark said, tears still falling from his face softly. Jack began crying as well. He was thinking all the same things. He never wanted to leave, but as much as he wanted to stay with Mark forever, he has a life in Ireland. He has an apartment, family, friends. He didn’t want to leave that yet.  
“Mark, Love, I don’t want ta leave ye either. I want ta wake up wit yer arms wrapped around me every morning just like tis morning. I want ta fall asleep next ta yer warmth forever. I don’t think it’s too early ta feel this way, I feel it too. I’ve liked ye from te moment I found yer videos. I’ve loved ye ever since te first time we met face ta face at Pax. I want ta stay wit ye forever. But I can’t just yet. I have a life in Ireland. I have an apartment, family, friends. I can’t leave all that behind yet. I love ye, but I can’t stay yet. That doesn’t mean I won’t stay wit ye in te time tat we have. Don’t think about me leaving. Don’t worry about havin’ ta say goodbye. Fer te time we have right now, hold me, an’ don’t let go” Jack said, wiping the tears from Mark’s face, leaning in close, and kissing him. It wasn’t a heated kiss, it was a kiss to show that while they will be miles away soon, Jack would always be with Mark. Mark kissed back, a more desperate kiss, but still not becoming heated. It was a kiss of desperation, of him never wanting to let Jack go. When they finally pulled away, Jack stayed close to Mark.  
“Hold me, an’ focus on te fact that I’m in yer arms now. Focus on te feelin’, an’ remember tat feelin’ when I’m in Ireland. I’ll focus on te feelin’ o’ bein’ held by ye, an’ I’ll remember te feelin’ hwen I’m in Ireland” Jack said, hugging Mark close. Mark wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, pulling him into his lap. They laid down together on the couch, Mark’s arms wrapped around Jack’s body, holding him softly, Jack turned around to face Mark. They relaxed and enjoyed being in each other’s arms, occasionally giving each other soft kisses. After a while, Jack felt Mark’s breath slow and steady, telling him he had fallen asleep. Jack smiled as he rested his head against Mark’s chest, and let sleep take him too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack chill out for Mark's birthday, but there's a surprise awaiting Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a filler, even though it's still pretty cute. Thanks next chapter is pretty eventful.

Mark’s POV: three days left in LA

A few hours later, Mark had woken up, still lying on the couch, holding Jack in his arms tightly, Jack’s face resting against his chest. He had checked the time on his phone. It was already close to midnight, and he didn’t want to sleep on the couch, causing both him and Jack to wake up with sore backs. He gently let Jack go and slipped one arm under his legs, the other behind his back and gently lifted him up, bridal style. Jack stirred gently in his arms.  
“Hwat time is it?” Jack whispered sleepily, too tired to open his eyes. Mark smiled softly at his sleepy boyfriend.  
“Almost midnight. We fell asleep on the couch for quite a while” Mark answered, lowering his head and pressing a gentle kiss to Jack’s forehead. Jack smiled sleepily, and sighed happily. Mark walked into his room, and laid Jack down on the bed gently.  
“Do you want me to get some pyjamas from your room, so you can change?” Mark asked softly, kneeling down on the floor next to the bed. Jack nodded softly, settling into the bed. Mark smiled sweetly and got up. He went to the guest room Jack had been staying in and grabbed some pants and a shirt. He went back into his room and laid the clothes on the bed next to Jack gently.  
“Here you go. I have to go turn out the lights in the rest of the house, since we left them on when we fell asleep. Don’t wanna waste any more electricity” Mark said to Jack softly. Jack sat up a little and grabbed the clothes, while Mark walked back out of the room and turned off the lights in the kitchen and living room. He walked over to the front door to make sure it was locked. When he jiggled the knob, he found it was, so he turned around and headed back to his room. When he entered, he saw Jack had gotten into his pyjamas, his regular clothes in a pile on the floor. He had already snuggled up to a pillow and covered himself in to covers. Mark smiled and felt his heart beat faster, and his face get warmer. He felt so lucky to be with Jack. He was absolutely adorable. Mark quickly changed into pyjamas too and got into bed next to Jack. As soon as he was covered by the blankets, he wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, and held him close. Listening to Jack’s steady and slow breath, Mark smiled, closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
The thing that woke Mark up the next morning was light shining in through the blinds of the window. He heard the sounds of birds twittering outside his window. He gently opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a load of green hair very close to his face. He felt a pair arms around his chest, and he looked down to see Jack hugging him in his sleep. He smiled softly at the sight. He placed a gentle kiss to Jack’s forehead, and looked at Jack with love and adoration. Jack stirred softly and opened his eyes, looking up at Mark. He smiled softly, trying to get the sleep out of his brain.  
“Good mornin’, love” He said, blue eyes shining bright in the morning light. Mark absolutely loved his eyes, always so bright and energetic, yet calming like the ocean. He leaned down and gave Jack a quick peck. Jack smiled.  
“Did you sleep okay? I did kinda wake you up last night” Mark asked, hoping Jack slept fine. Jack nodded, smiling.  
“I slept just fine. Happy birthday, love” Jack said, remembering it was Mark’s birthday. Mark smiled, forgetting it was his birthday.  
“Oh yeah, it’s my birthday. Happy birthday to me! It’s already a happy birthday for me, I got to wake up and see your face” Mark said, happily. Jack blushed and smiled even wider.  
“Yer so damn cheesy” He said, giggling. Mark laughed.  
“Yeah, but I don’t hear you complaining. You love it” Mark said, kissing Jack’s cheek.  
“I love you. I put up wit yer cheesyness” Jack said, smiling and laughing. Mark giggled.  
“I couldn’t ask for a better birthday present” Mark said, looking at Jack, blushing. Jack blushed brighter and smirked.  
“I’m not yer on’y present today. Ye have more comin’ later today, but don’t even try ta get me ta tell ye. Ye already know how long I can hold a secret. Tat evening on te beach proves that. Ye won’t get anythin’ out o’ my” Jack said, smirking proudly, knowing Mark would ask what it was.   
“I wouldn’t be too sure of that, Jack. I know your weaknesses” Mark said, bringing his arms up, and tickling Jack’s sides. Jack burst into laughter.  
“Maerk, stop!” Jack said, laughing loudly, tears streaming down his face because of the laughter. Mark started laughing along with Jack.  
“Nope! Not until you tell me what my other presents are” Mark said, a large smile on his face.   
“Not gonna happen, Love! I’m Irish, we’re great at keepin’ secrets” Jack said still laughing. Mark gave in and stopped tickling Jack. Jack’s laughing slowed down as he took deep breaths and wipes the tears from his face.  
“Fine. But know, you are a good enough present anyway” Mark said sweetly, smiling at Jack. Jack smiled back.  
“Love, I’m not tat great” Jack said. Mark leaned forward and gently gives Jack a peck.  
“You’re right. You’re not only great, you’re perfect in my eyes” Mark said, his voice heavy with love and adoration. Jack leaned in close and pressed a gentle kiss to Mark’s lips.  
“Happy birthday. But now we need ta get up! We have fun stuff ta do today!” Jack said, pulling away and sitting up. Mark stayed lying down.  
“Do we have to get up? There’s plenty of fun stuff we can do in bed” Mark said suggestively. Jack blushed deeply, but started laughing.  
“Maerk, come on. As much fun as tat does sound, I would much rather have fun around town fer yer birthday. I’ll treat ye ta lunch later on. Besides, if we didn’t get out o’ bed, we wouldn’t be able ta enjoy te other presents in store fer you!” Jack said, smiling at Mark. He leaned over and kissed Mark on the cheek.  
“Fine, you’ve convinced me. But mostly because my curiosity got the best of me” Mark said smiling. Jack got out of the bed and headed for the guest room to get clothes. When he comes back, Mark is checking his phone.  
“Gonna take a shower? Mind if I join you?” Mark asked, looking up at Jack and smiling. Jack blushed, but smiled back.   
“Maybe, if it doesn’t get saucy” Jack said winking, though Mark could tell he wasn’t ready to take their relationship any further. Mark agreed with that, they had only been together a few days, which is far too early to sleep together in any other way than sharing a bed together.  
“It won’t. It’s too early for us to go that far with our relationship. I mean, we’ve only been together a few days” Mark said kindly, knowing Jack would agree.   
“I’ll hold you ta tat, Maerk” Jack said, pointing at Mark. Mark crossed his heart, smiling. Jack laughed, and they headed to the bathroom.

*Time skip. You don’t need to read them showering. And, no, it didn’t get saucy. Clean your mind, ya nasties*

When they had gotten out, Jack quickly got dressed and rushed out of the room, his clothes from the day before in his arms. Mark smiled as he got dressed. While neither of them were ready to go to the next level, Mark was grateful Jack had trusted him enough to shower with him. When Mark had finished getting dressed, he brushed his hair and walked out of his room and down the stairs. He heard noise in the kitchen, and saw Jack getting ingredients and kitchen supplies.  
“What’s going on here?” Mark asked, giggling slightly. Jack looked over at Mark, a cartoon of eggs in his arms.  
“Yer birthday breakfast, o’ course, ya silly” Jack said, smiling at Mark. Mark’s heart was close to bursting. What did he do to deserve Jack?  
“Jack, you don’t have to do that. Besides, you said you were going to treat me to lunch, not breakfast” Mark said, looking at Jack. Jack smiled wider.  
“I’m treatin’ you ta both. It’s my pleasure! I don’t tink we’ve been together on yer birthday in a few years. I’ve already fed Chica as well. Ye just sit down an’ relax, hwile I make breakfast” Jack said, reassuring Mark. Mark was so happy to be with Jack. He was the greatest person Mark had ever been with, and in the first few days! Mark had been with quite a few different people, some guys, some girls since his first girlfriend in high school. Everyone Mark had been with took at least two weeks to do the things Jack has already done in the first few days. Mark didn’t deserve Jack.  
“Well, do you want any help? I’m happy to help make my birthday breakfast” Mark said with a smile. Jack looked up from the mixing bowl, and smiled back at him.  
“I’ll be fine. Thank ye though, love. I don’t get ta make food fer more tan just myself tat often, so I’m happy ta get ta cook fer more tan one person fer once” Jack replied, returning his gaze to the mixing bowl, cracking two eggs in the bowl and beating them with a whisk. Mark smiled, and went into the living room where Chica was lying on the floor.  
“Hi Chica Bica! How’s my good Bica? Does dad get a birthday kiss?” Mark said to Chica, petting her happily. As if responding to his request, she licked his face, and wagged her tail happily.  
“Thank you, Bica Boo” Mark said smiling at his doggo. She smiled back at him, wagging her tail even more. She hopped up off the floor, and started hopping up and down happily, always happy when her loud dad is happy. Mark giggled at her and got one of her dog toys and played with her for a while. After a while, Mark could smell the food Jack was cooking.  
“It smells awesome, Jack! I can’t wait to see what you’ve got cooking!” Mark said, looking at Jack in the kitchen. Jack smiled brightly.  
“It should be just about done, so ye won’t have ta wait long” Jack replied, turning off the stove and plating to food. Mark got up off the floor and walked over to the table just as Jack placed the plates down and took off the apron around his neck. On the plate in front of Mark and Jack’s seats was an extensive meal. There were beans, potatoes cut up with spices, sausages, bacon, two eggs, and two slices of toast. Mark looked at Jack with a surprised look on his face.  
“Wow, I didn’t expect such a huge meal! What is it?” He asked, a smile on his face as he sat down. Jack sat down too and smiled back.  
“It’s a traditional Irish breakfast” Jack replied, happily. Mark felt full just looking at the meal.  
“With a breakfast this size, we won’t need to go out to lunch” Mark said, laughing. Jack laughed too. Mark picked up his fork and decided to try the beans first. It was amazing! Jack looked nervous. Mark looked up at him and smiled.  
“Is it good?” Jack asked, looking anxious. Mark smiled even wider.  
“It’s amazing! This is really good! You should cook for me more often” Mark said, happily, leaning and giving Jack a peck on the lips. Jack smiled back. They ate breakfast happily together, chatting and joking all the while. When they had both finished, Mark insisted on cleaning the dishes. Jack finally gave in, and sat on the couch and played with Chica. When Mark had finished, he sat down with Jack.  
“So, anything special in mind for today?” Mark asked, smiling at Jack. Jack smiled back.  
“Maybe just walk aroun’ town again, or maybe find an arcade ta spend a few hours in, or somethin’” Jack replied, thinking about what to do for the day.  
“I’m fine doing whatever, as long as I get to do it with you” Mark said, smiling at Jack even wider. Jack smiled back, just as wide, face very red.  
“Awww, that’s so cheesy” he said, leaning forward and giving Mark a peck on the cheek.  
“Good. I try” Mark replied, leaning in and giving Jack a longer kiss. When they seperated, Mark leaned back against the couch.  
“Anyway, it kinda doesn’t matter what we do anyway, cause you can’t drive, so no chance of any birthday surprises” Mark said. Jack smiled, nodding.  
“That’s true. Do ye just want to go ta te arcade? My treat” Jack said, still smiling. (A.N. They smile at each other a lot!)  
“Sure! But you don’t have to make it your treat” Mark replied, agreeing, going to an arcade seems fun.  
“Tough! I wanna! I’m not gonna let ye spend a cent on yer birthday” Jack said, smiling still. Mark smiled back, and leaned in to kiss Jack.  
“What did I do to deserve you?” Mark asked, when they had stopped kissing.   
“You were yerself. That’s all you ever need ta be fer me” Jack replied, giggling. They got up, put their shoes on, Jack made sure he had his wallet, Mark got his keys, and they left the house. When they got in the car, Jack’s phone made a noise. Jack checked it, and smiled super wide.  
“What is is?” Mark asked, curious to know what Jack was happy about. Jack looked up from his phone, a smug look on his face.  
“Oh, nothin’. Just a little thing fer a certain someone’s birthday is ready” Jack said, happily.  
“Do you wanna go get it?” Mark asked, really wanting to know what Jack had gotten him.  
“Nah. Let’s go have fun” Jack said, waving his hand, a smirk on his face. Mark laughed, knowing how sneaky the Irishman was. With that, Mark started the car, and they headed for the arcade.

*Time skip. Writers block is a bitch*

They spent hours at the arcade. Jack had been serious when he said it was his treat. He didn’t let Mark pay for a single thing, no matter how much Mark tried.  
“That was so much fun!” Mark exclaimed when they walked out of the arcade.  
“I totally kicked yer ass at DDR! Ye need ta werk on yer dancin skills!” Jack replied, laughing along with Mark. Mark checked his watch, it was about 5:45 pm. They’d spent all day in the arcade.  
“Is there anywhere else you wanted to take me, or did you just want to go back ho-to my house?” Mark asked Jack, almost saying home, as if they lived together. He rubbed his neck in embarrassment, face red. Jack noticed the mistake, and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. Mark looked at him and smiled, Jack smiling back.  
“Let’s just go back ta yer house. It gives us time ta get ready fer yer birthday presents” Jack said, emphasizing the s in presents. Mark smirked at him.  
“Presents? Plural? Am I getting more than one?” Mark asked, a playfully curious tone to his voice. Jack smirked back at him.  
“Maybe” Jack replied in an equally playful tone. They made their way back to Mark’s car, and Mark drove back to his house. They got out of the car, opened the front door, and entered the house. Mark turned and locked the door behind him. Jack sat on the couch, checking his phone.  
“So, when am I getting my presents?” Mark asked, an excited tone to his voice. Jack looked up from his phone, a wide smile on his face.  
“Very, very soon!” Jack replied, looking equally happy. Just as Mark was about to question further, there was a knock on his door. Jack rushed to the door before Mark could get to it, and smirked.  
“Here’s te other presents!” He said as he opened the door.  
“Happy birthday!!” screamed all the Grumps, and Mark smiled widely.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surprise was the Grumps!!! Yay!! Time for this party to get started!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for almost as long as I've been writing this fic! And I'm so happy I can finally put it up! In super happy with how it went! Really hope you enjoy reading this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it!

Jack POV, three days left in LA

Jack opened the door, and a loud Happy Birthday came from the Grumps behind the door. Jack came out from behind the door, and saw a wide smile on Mark’s face.  
“Happy birthday, Mark! I hope ye don’t mind havin’ a few people over fer a surprise party tonight” Jack said, feeling slightly nervous, hoping Mark wouldn’t be upset at him for inviting people to his house without his permission. Mark just smiled wider.  
“Of course I don’t mind! Not when it’s such a wonderful surprise! Who’s idea was it?” Mark asked, walking forward and greeting the Grumps as they walked into Mark’s house and Jack closed the door behind them.  
“It was Jack’s! He invited us all over here yesterday” Danny answered, smiling as Mark gave him a quick hug. Mark looked over at Jack, who had made his way next to Mark.  
“So that’s why you wanted to go the Grumps office yesterday! You are one sneaky Irishman!” Mark said, smiling at Jack, who winked at him.  
“Well, yeah, but we still recorded some videos yesterday, since I’m not in LA tat often. An’ as a way ta keep yer suspicions low. Did it work?” Jack asked, smiling at Mark. Mark smiled back.  
“Clearly it did! This is a wonderful surprise, Jack! You didn’t have to do all this” Mark replied, looking at the Grumps, who were all smiling back at him.  
“I wanted ta. Besides, they were all happy ta come over! We even have a little guest wit us!” Jack said happily. As if on cue, Audrey came running over to Mark and Jack after Brian put her down. She approached Mark smiling.  
“Happy Birfday, Unkie Mark!” She said happily. Mark smiled back at her, picking her up, and placing her on his hip, like a dad.  
“Thank you, Ninja Audrey! Come in guys, stop standing in my doorway, stupidity isn’t contagious, you’re all safe” Mark said to the rest of the Grumps, who laughed and walked further into Mark’s house.  
“Mark, is it alright if we go to your backyard and set up?” Suzy asked, holding a bag of decorations. Mark nodded. Suzy smiled at him, and walked over to Jack.  
“Here’s your presents, Jack. I picked them up for you before we came over” Suzy said, handing Jack two small boxes, one wrapped. Jack smiled at her.  
“Thank ye” he said. She smiled back at him.  
“Of course! I’m gonna go set this stuff up. Ross is carrying the cake. We made him swear on his life that he wouldn’t eat it” Suzy said, and walked through the house to the sliding glass doors leading to the backyard. Jack looked back at Mark, just as he put Audrey back down, and she ran off through the ouse to join her dad. When everyone had left and went to the backyard, Jack walked over to Mark.  
“Hwat do you tink? Is this a good present?” Jack asked, hoping Mark wasn’t hiding true feelings about the Grumps coming over. Mark looked at him and smiled widely.  
“This is a wonderful present! Thank you” Mark responded, leaning down and kissing Jack quickly, in case any of the Grumps noticed. Jack smiled, and held up the wrapped box for Mark to take.  
“What’s this?” Mark asked, taking the box gently, smiling softly.  
“A more personal present, from me” Jack replied, smiling equally softly. Mark pulled away the wrapping paper, and opened the box. Inside the box was a small, black rest for a necklace, which was exactly what was in the rest. Jack looked nervous as Mark pulled the necklace out of the rest, and held it in his hand gently. Mark looked up at Jack, and Jack’s heart beat a mile a minute.  
“Seán, this is beautiful, but you didn’t have to get me something like this. Just being with you is a good enough present for me” Mark said softly, smiling at Jack sweetly. Jack smiled back just as sweetly, and blushed.  
“I know, but I wanted ta. Inside te box I have is a matchin’ necklace with inverted gemstones, an’ it has yer name engraved on it. It’s a way fer us ta be connected hwen we’re separated by an ocean” Jack replied, just as softly, opening his box and showing Mark. Mark teared up slightly when he saw the necklace.  
“Seán, this is the sweetest thing ever. Thank you so much. I’ll wear this necklace everyday” Mark said, leaning forward and giving Jack a longer kiss. Jack kissed back instantly, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck. They both pulled away after about a minute, remembering that they had company that didn’t know, well, except for Suzy, but Mark didn’t know that.   
Jack held out his hands for Mark’s necklace. Mark, looking slightly confused, gave it to him gently. Jack opened the clasp, and stepped closer to Mark, putting the necklace on for him. When the clasp closed, he gave Mark a small kiss, and hugged him tightly. Mark hugged him back, just as tightly.  
“I love ye” Jack whispered, loud enough for only Mark to hear, even though they were alone in the living room.  
“I love you too” Mark replied, whispering as well. Jack’s heart swelled, even though he’d heard Mark say that quite a few times in the last few days. He removed his arms from Mark’s neck and stepped back a little. He took his necklace out of the box and placed it around his own neck.  
“I’ll wear tis everyday as well. It’ll always be right over my heart, hwere yer name should be” Jack said, smiling brightly. Mark smiled back and shook his head.  
“That’s not fair, I’m supposed to be the cheesy one in this relationship” Mark said, laughing slightly. Jack laughed with him.  
“Well, maybe I want my turn ta be cheesy! Ye love it, one way or another” Jack replied, sticking his tongue out at Mark. Mark giggled.  
“I do indeed. Now let’s go join the Grumps, before they start to notice we’re all by ourselves, and start shipping us, despite Septiplier being dead” Mark said, joking around.  
“Maerk, we’re literally datin’” Jack replied, laughing, as they walked towards the glass door.  
“Irrelevant. I love you, no homo” Mark replied, laughing with Jack, as they walked through the doorway into the backyard. When they looked around, they saw that the Grumps had decorated the backyard quickly! The cake was on the table Mark kept in the backyard, they had placed some snacks on trays near the cake on the same table, and Audrey had a party hat on.  
“Wow, you guys work pretty fast!” Mark exclaimed, smiling at each of them. Danny walked over with a solo cup with punch, since Audrey was here, no alcohol allowed, and a party hat placed on top of his bushy hair.  
“Well, we were all hungry, so we decided to just set it up quick so we could eat the snacks sooner” he said, joking around. Mark and Jack laughed as they walked over to the table, the rest of the Grumps joining them.  
“Do you wanna blow out your candles Mark?” Suzy asked, holding the bag of 10 candles she had found at the Grumps office and a lighter.  
“Sure! Where did you get the cake?” Mark asked, curiously. Suzy looked over at Jack, who looked back. They both smiled.  
“Jack and I made it yesterday. It was Jack’s idea” Suzy answered. Mark looked over at Jack, a smile on his face. Jack smiled back, blushing.  
“You did this too?” Mark asked, and Jack nodded.  
“Ok, you are doing too much! I hereby decree that Seán William McLoughlin is no longer allowed to do another nice thing for me this year! You are all witnesses to this decree” Mark exclaimed, loudly. Everybody laughed, and Jack blushed. There was something about the way Mark said his full name. It made his heart beat so fast. He wanted to hear it come out of Mark’s mouth more often.  
“Fine. I hereby decree tat fer te rest o’ te year, I, Seán William McLoughlin, will be nothin’ but mean ta Maerk Edward Fischbach! Ye are all witnesses ta this decree!” Jack exclaimed, equally loudly, causing everyone to laugh harder. Jack looked over at Mark, and saw him blushing, still laughing. There was something about saying Mark’s full name out loud. Jack thought about it for a second, and realized it felt like a wedding.   
All of a sudden, he could see s wedding. He saw Mark standing at the altar, in a handsome black suit with a red tie. He could see himself, in a similar black suit with a green tie walking down the aisle, his father by his side, giving him away to Mark. He could see them exchanging vows, he could see them sharing their first kiss as husbands. Then a loud exclamation interrupted his imagination.  
“Everybody ready?” Arin said loudly. Jack looked at the cake, and saw that there were the 10 candles, placed in a circle, all lit. They all began singing Happy Birthday, and when they finished, Mark thought for a second, and blew out his candles. They all clapped and Suzy got a stack of paper plates and a knife to cut the cake.  
“So, what’d ya wish for, Mark?” Ross asked him, smiling. Mark smiled back.  
“Well, I’d love to tell ya, Ross. But then it won’t come true” Mark said, before looking at Jack and winking. Jack blushed and smiled at him. They ate the cake, chatting happily with each other. Danny talked to Jack and Mark about having them in another Ninja Sex Party music video, they accepted happily. Arin talked to Mark about finally being on a Ten-Minute Power Hour, while Ross talked with Jack about Undertale. All the while, Audrey was playing with Chica, having her chase bouncy balls and petting her happily. Chica accepted the pets happily, smiling and rolling on her back, so Audrey could pet her belly.   
After a while, Mark and Jack joined Audrey in playing with and petting Chica. Audrey started playing with Mark, hanging from his arm, trying to tickle him. As Mark tickled her back, Jack couldn’t help but see how good Mark was around Audrey. Jack realized how good a father Mark would be one day. He couldn’t stop smiling at Mark, when Mark finally turned his head and saw Jack smiling at him.  
“What’s so funny?” Mark asked, smiling back at Jack.  
“This is so sweet, seein’ how ye are wit kids. You’re gonna make a great father one day” Jack replied, smiling even wider at Mark. Mark blushed slightly at Jack’s words, and looked around to see if anyone was looking, before giving Jack a quick peck. Jack blushed brightly, and smiled slightly. Jack looked around as well, making sure no one could see them, and leaned forward, giving Mark a quick kiss as well. As he leaned in, his necklace swung down and hung in the air. When he pulled away, he held the necklace in his hands, looking at it happily, blushing.   
When he looked up at Mark, he saw him smiling at him, still playing with Audrey. Jack smiled back, watching him play. Jack felt so lucky to get to be with Mark, it was the greatest feeling in the world. Mark was such a kind person, he cared so much about the people closest to him. He was willing to spend hours raising money for a charity, and he loved every second. Jack still couldn’t believe he’s with Mark, and he hoped to be with him for many years to come. He wanted to be with Mark every day of his life. 20 minutes later, Audrey started to fall asleep.   
“Someone’s gettin’ tuckered out. We should take her over ta Brian” Jack said, noticing she was nodding off. Mark nodded and gently picked Audrey up, taking her over to Brian, Jack following suite.   
“Brian, I think this one’s had a little too much fun” Mark said, gently handing Audrey over to Brian. Brian held her and smiled.  
“Yeah. Is it alright if I set her in your bed for now? She’ll be tuckered out for a while, so she won’t get into trouble” Brian asked Mark, who nodded, smiling. Brian went back into the house and walked into Mark’s room. He came back a few minutes later.  
“She’ll be out all night. It’s been a while since she’s been to any sort of party, but everytime she goes to one, once she’s down, she’s out” Brian said, smiling. Mark smiled back, and started chatting with the whole gang. After a while of chatting, Brian asked a question that nobody expected.  
“So, how long have you and Jack been together, Mark?” Everyone looked at him, shocked. Mark looked at Jack, both sharing the same scared look. Brian picked up on their looks, and his expression turned to one of apology.  
“Oh, you guys haven’t even come out yet. I’m sorry” he apologized, looking sorry. Jack looked at Mark, with a look that was almost looking for approval to tell them. Mark must have recognized the look, because he nodded. Jack looked back at the Grumps.  
“Well, we’ve ony been together fer about three days, though we’ve both loved each other fer years. It kinda just happened three nights ago. He took me ta te Hollywood sign ta stargaze, an’ we just kind o’ came out ta each other, an’ things just went from there. In terms o’ being an official couple, we went out ta te beach a couple days ago, an’ Maerk asked me ta be his boyfriend, an’ I said yeah. We didn’t plan on comin’ out yet, but now a few more people than before know” Jack answered, blushing as he answers Brian’s question. Mark reached out his hand and grabbed Jack’s squeezing tightly. Jack looked up at Mark, who was smiling supportingly at him. Jack blushed, and smiled back. The moment between Jack and Mark was broken by Danny squealing. Everyone turned and looked at him.  
“What? They’re cute together! And I’ve been waiting for this for ages! Let me have this fangirl moment” Danny replied, noticing all eyes were on him, as everyone laughed at him.  
“Have your fangirl moment, Danny. You guys are welcome to join him, I mean, I’ve been fangirling for the last three days” Mark said, giggling at Danny. Everyone awed at Mark’s statement, as Jack looked at Mark and blushed.  
“Tank god! I thought I was te ony one” Jack replied, Mark smiled widely at him and leaned down and kissed him gently. Everyone began aweing at them, and Danny started squealing again. Jack and Mark started laughing into the kiss, and both had to separate because of how much they were laughing.  
“Wait, a few more people know than before. Did you mean just you and Mark, or did someone else know?” Arin asked, remembering what Jack said. Mark looked at Jack curiously.  
“I can answer that question” Suzy said, everyone turning to look at her. Mark looked from Jack to Suzy, curiously.  
“Suzy, you knew, and you didn’t tell us?” Ross asked, looking betrayed.   
“Well, yeah. Jack asked me to keep the secret” she answered, looking guilty. Mark looked at Jack, questioningly. Jack looks back, just as guilty as Suzy.  
“Well, it was yesterday hwen ye dropped me off. Hwen I knocked on te door o’ te Grump office, Suzy opened it. Hwen I asked her if she could help me wit somethin’, she asked if it was fer you, an’ told me tat she was walkin’ by te door as you said goodbye, an’ since they weren’t expectin’ you, she looked out te window an’ saw us kiss. I had no choice but ta tell her. No point in tryin’ ta lie hwen she’d seen us. She said she was happy fer us, an’ asked if she could tell te rest o’ you guys, an’ I said it was better ta keep it a secret, we weren’t quite ready ta come out. It was also her who helped me get yer present, Maerk. She went wit me ta pick a necklace, an’ she picked up te necklace fer me this mornin’, so you wouldn’t know. I know you didn’t want anyone ta know, but I couldn’t lie ta her, hwen she’d seen us” Jack said apologetically to Mark. Mark noticed Jack’s tone, and hugged Jack tight.  
“It’s okay, Jack. I understand, I would have done the same thing in that situation. At least we kind of got to tell our friends” Mark said, sweetly, reassuring Jack. Jack smiled at Mark, hugging him just as tightly. Everyone awed again, thinking Jack and Mark were just so adorable.  
“By the way, how did you know, Brian?” Arin asked, remembering Brian had brought it up in the first place. Brian looked over at Arin.   
“A dad can always tell. I noticed how much closer Jack and Mark were than normal, how they spent more time together with Audrey than the rest of us, which is understandable. When two people begin a relationship, they want to spend every second together. They were acting very father-like around Audrey together, Mark more so than usual. And I saw them kissing when they thought nobody was looking” Brian said, matter of factly. Mark and Jack blushed brightly. Looks like they weren’t as sneaky as they thought.  
“I’m sorry for calling you guys out before you were ready to come out to your friends, I hadn’t realized you were still a young couple, so to speak. Had I known that, I wouldn’t have called you out” Brian apologized to them. Mark waved his hand, indicating it was nothing.  
“It’s alright, you didn’t know. It would have happened sooner or later, just happened sooner than we thought it would have. The one thing we were the most worried about was that we wouldn’t have been accepted by our friends. It’s silly to think that, in retrospect, seeing how happy you guys were for us. But can’t blame us though. We still have to think about the rest of our friends, like Bob, Wade, Pewds, Ken, some of the others” Mark said, sounding kind of guilty over his doubt of his friends support. Danny walked over to Mark and Jack, reaching out his arms, and patting both men’s shoulders, supportingly.  
“Hey man, we’re your friends. We don’t care who you love, be it man, woman, or any other gender people identify as, you’re our friend, and we’ll always support you. Both of you. We’ll always be here for you guys” he said, supportingly. Mark smiled widely, and Jack started tearing up, smiling as well. They both rushed forward and gave Danny a hug of appreciation. Danny hugged both men back, smiling too.  
“Group hug!” Ross said, and Mark and Jack felt a bunch of weight grow on their backs, and a bunch of arms wrap around them in some way. Jack felt tears of joy stream down on his face as he felt the arms of his friends hug him in a really supporting group hug. When everyone let go, Mark seemed to notice his tears, because he reached out a hand and wiped away Jack’s tears before pulling him into their own hug tightly. Still in the hug, Jack turned his face upwards towards Mark’s, and pulled Mark’s face downwards, connecting their lips in a soft kiss.   
It didn’t last that long, but it was long enough for everyone to take notice, and awe for just about the millionth time this evening. When Mark and Jack pulled away, Jack could almost see hearts in Mark’s eyes, and he was sure Mark could see the same in his eyes, as they stood looking into each others eyes, still holding each other.   
Jack rested his forehead against Mark’s, and just allowed himself to stand content, making sure to remember everything about being held in Mark’s arms. He’ll only have memory soon. The thought saddens him, but Jack’s already cried once tonight, he doesn’t want to cry again. Mark’s breathing was slow and calm, Jack matched his breathing speed to Mark’s, and they were breathing in almost a perfect sync. It was an incredibly sweet moment between the two.   
Then they remembered they were in the middle of a party, and Jack let go of Mark, and blushed. They looked over at the Grumps, and say Danny, and Arin jumping up and down, silently squealing over how cute Jack and Mark were, Suzy was holding her hand over her chest, looking like she’d just seen an adorable puppy, Ross was standing close by, drinking some punch from his solo cup, but Jack could see his eyes crinkling in the corners like he was smiling, and Brian was standing over at the snack table, getting more food, but Jack could see a smile on his face.   
“Sorry guys. Forgot you were here for a second, got lost in those gorgeous blue eyes” Mark apologized, winking at Jack, who blushed incredibly brightly. A loud squeal of fangirling came from Danny and Arin, who freaked out over Mark flirting with Jack.   
Eventually it came to 9 in the evening, and the Grumps decided to go home, though they insisted on helping to clean up the decorations, since they’d set it all up . Brian went back to Mark’s room and gently picked Audrey up off the bed. When all the Grumps left, Jack and Mark just headed straight to bed, the party taking a lot out of them.   
As Jack lay in bed, Mark’s arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close, he turned his body to face Mark’s, and rest his head against Mark’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was calming and steady. Jack listened as Mark sran his hand through Jack’s hair softly. Jack rested his hand on Mark’s chest gently, the lulling sound of Mark’s heartbeat and the calming feel of Mark gently playing with his hair, he soon fell asleep.


End file.
